Wishes
by ApplesAndAliens
Summary: A mysterious girl who claims to grant wishes toting a suddenly-nice Draco takes Harry's life by storm. Set in sixth year, AU from then on. Planned pairings are: Draco/OC, Harry/Snape, Sirius/Remus. Warnings: a lot of the characters are sixteen, if that's gonna upset you, then I recommend you not read this. IN-PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first story I've written in a while. It's going to be long and I don't have much time to write, it's finals week at my college (screams) but I have the next several chapters already written, I expect that I should manage to get through without disappearing or flunking out of school. It _will_ be Snarry eventually, but there will be a lot of build-up. A lot. The other pairings are: Sirius/Remus and Draco/OC (Yes, I'm aware a lot of people hate OCs but I think it's working alright). Hermione's relationship will be a surprise and I don't have any other planned pairings, if you have something you'd like to see then say so, I'll consider it. Oh, mind the rating, it will make more sense in later chapters. Now, without further nonsense, here's the story!

Actually, here's more nonsense: anything you recognize isn't mine. Please don't sue the stressed college girl.

* * *

A cold, dank dungeon that reeked of piss and blood and that musty desperation that comes from a slow, painful death. The walls were stone, the floor was stained concrete, and there were manacles and large cages everywhere. One cage was occupied, a girl sitting in the center, relaxed despite her surroundings. She watched through mostly-closed eyes as a boy came into view, carrying a basket. She smiled mysteriously and shut her eyes. All was well.

"Here's your food." A tray was shoved through the slot in the door. The girl accepted it, smiling at the impeccably dressed boy.

"Thank you, Elfy." She returned to sit cross-legged and sipped the water, eyeing the boy who was perched in the seat he had conjured outside her cage. There was silence while she picked at the bread, closing her eyes whenever she placed a piece in her mouth as though it were the finest chocolate, something to savor, instead of the plain, dry loaf that it was. Suddenly the boy huffed and stood up, stalking towards the cage angrily.

"Here. Don't tell anyone I gave it to you." He muttered darkly, thrusting his hand through the bars and waiting impatiently for her to stand up and take the parcel from him. She didn't look at it, instead she grinned at him, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles.

"You shouldn't have, you'll get in trouble." He jerked his hand back, dropping back into his seat while she inspected the carefully-tied handkerchief. She opened and smiled in delight when she saw the strawberries.

"If you keep your mouth shut, no one will know." He replied. She only smiled at him again, carefully nibbling on a sweet berry.

"You are far too kind, my dear Elfy." She murmured, eyebrows knit with worry. "They'll notice, maybe not now, but soon. Lucius has already been wondering why the potions aren't working, he knows that I have help." Draco rubbed his face, tired, exhausted really, and saw her standing in front of him, behind the bars obviously, clearly worried for him. He raised an eyebrow as he stood, stepping forward to allow her to reach his hand.

"You do realize that you're the one locked in the dungeon, not me, right?" he asked as she stroked his palm with light fingers.

"Yes, but he can't kill me. Well, yet." She squeezed his hand in hers and looked him square in the eye. "You know I can protect you, you know that what he's doing is wrong, and you know there's another way. What's stopping you?" The boy sighed, entwining their fingers together as he tried to explain his fears. "Elfy, I promise you." She pressed forward, wanting to reach through the bars but resisting, pulling him towards her instead. "All you have to do is go through with the plan exactly as I said and you'll be away from him forever. And I will do my best for Lady Narcissa as well, you know that." Draco looked at the girl for a long moment before sighing. He nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow. The Dark Lord is coming tomorrow evening, so we both must be out by lunch. What do you need to call your people?" The girl smiled, kissing his palm and then resting it against her cheek.

"I will call tonight, I already have all that I need." He nodded sharply and, allowing his fingers to trace quietly down her face, he stepped back. He sat back down in his seat and she returned to her meal. Silence reigned in the dungeon as the two teens sat, both consumed by their thoughts. After she had finished eating, she gently slid the tray out through the slot in the door. He took it wordlessly, returning it to the basket. He turned and glanced at her, watching as she smiled down at the strawberry-stained handkerchief. She looked at him and handed it through the bar.

"Don't throw that away- or wash it- I want it back exactly as it is." He shook his head at her request, order really, before acquiescing.

"Sleep well, dear Elfy." She called as he left with the basket. He turned, nodding sharply, his ice mask already on his face.

"And you as well."

00000

"It's time." A harsh whisper, directly in front of her. The girl's eyes snapped open and she grinned at the determined face.

"I just finished the call, darling Elf. Good timing. I need your hand, if you don't mind." The boy immediately held out his hand and she grasped it lightly, waving her right hand through the air and shutting her eyes. The boy felt a draw on his energy and calmed himself, allowing her to use it as she willed. Her eyes reopened and she pulled herself up, not releasing his hand. "Thank you. The other two will be arriving soon, they'll all be at the front door in eight minutes. He'll be there in eight and a half, so we best hurry."

"The wards are down and fa- Lucius will notice any second." He replied, tightening his grip on her hand, his wand hand twitching toward his hip at every stray sound.

"Lucius is busy at the moment, in his study. Not certain what he's doing exactly, but his energy is very much aflutter. Plus, I may have set it swirling and buzzing around his head last night's session, so he's probably got a killer migraine right now." She replied, leading the boy out of her cell and heading unerringly towards a small room in the back of the dungeon. "He put my stuff in here and there's _something_ calling me. Very intriguing."

"Aeris, we don't have time to play." The boy answered, anxiously glancing towards the entrance. "And anything 'calling' you from this house is likely very Dark and shouldn't be messed with."

"Oh, hush you. I know what I'm doing." She stroked the door gently, which shuddered and seemed to shimmer for a moment before swinging open. She released the boy's hand and walked in, grabbing her backpack off of the table and, after opening it, swept everything else that was on the table in. "You need to set up the diversion for the rescue, darling. Go along, and remember the coordinates." He looked at her, fear finally beating out his forced composure, and she smiled reassuringly. "Oh come here, Elf." He walked over stiffly and she pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "Everything will work out fine, no one will be hurt, and you will be happy if I have to bite you." He snorted and she let go, placing a soft hand on his cheek. "Hush now and buckle up, you can do this."

He nodded, straightened his shoulders, and a cool, blank look returned to his face. She nodded approvingly and he turned to leave. She smacked his arse as he walked away, winked at his affronted look, and turned back to her thievery, dumping more things into her seemingly-bottomless backpack.

"See you soon, Elfy. And don't forget my handkerchief!"

00000000

The boy was now sitting on a bed, holding in pale hands a dark silver ring. He turned the ring in his hands, examining the carefully woven strands, the dark stones on the side, and the brilliant opal eye. He sighed and flopped backwards, looking up towards the enchanted ceiling. A sudden thought occurred to him and he laughed.

"I'm steeling myself to stealing myself." He muttered to the empty air, a nearly hysterical giggle escaping before a calming breath quieted the panic. He looked over the room dispassionately, taking in the full closet of finery, the neatly made bed with silver inlays, the painstakingly applied charms to the ceiling to show an ever-changing nightscape. With a shake of the head, a straightening of the spine, the boy spun sharply on his heel and, with a crack, he was gone.

"Draco?" called a blond man quietly, authoritatively, head immediately snapping towards the room down the hall. He strode down the corridor to his son's room, tapping his cane on the door carefully, to prevent scratching the door. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, answer your door." At the silence, he pulled out his wand. _"Alohomora"_

He walked into the room and felt his feet trip an at-first imperceptible magical trigger. He whipped out his wand while a song burst into life.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

"Typical _child_, you think you know best. I thought I raised you better, Draco. And to use a _muggle_ song, you besmirch the Malfoy name." The man pulled out his wand and snarled a _Finite Incantatum _but nothing happened. He looked around the room and found Draco gone, as well as trunk, owl, and broom stick. The man glanced at the child's desk and found the Lord's Heir ring, left behind and a stark contrast on the otherwise empty desk. The man tapped it with his wand, a sneer distorting the fae-like beauty of his face. He growled when it did nothing besides make the cursed _muggle_ song grow louder. This was _not_ helping the migraine that was forcing its way uncomfortably in his temple.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

He resisted the lowly urge to roll his eyes, barely, and impatiently waited for the song to end. "Melodramatic _boy_, would you like to know what smothering truly feels like?"

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too._  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

"Merlin, curse that thrice-blasted, insolent little child. How dare he insinuate that I was once similar to him, with his cowardly ways and impure thoughts, and cursed muggle music?" The man's face twisted like he had eaten a lemon and his grip tightened on his wand.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

The music ended and there was silence for a moment before a voice sounded, crisp, clear and determined, out of the ring.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, give up my Malfoy blood and remove myself and any children begat by me from the Malfoy line. You may not contact me and no longer have any legal right to me or mine. Any attempt will result in letters contain _certain information_ being sent to the aurors." The ring then exploded, leaving no trace. The man stared with one raised eyebrow at the desk where it had lain.

"Well played, Draco. Well played indeed." He turned with a flourish to inform Narcissa and the Dark Lord of the turncoat. "I taught you well."

* * *

So, how'd it go? I'm gonna upload the first three chapters all in one go, so feel free to wait on reviewing until chapter 3. Or don't. It's entirely up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

~Earlier that night~

_Wake up. _Ron slept on, completely oblivious to the spirit trying to awaken him.

_I need you to wake up, foolish little knight. Wake up!_ No response except a snore and his rolling over.

_You friends are in danger, Hermione and Harry might die!_ Another snore.

_Spiders are crawling on you._ He flailed, immediately falling to the floor, and had his wand out with wide fear-filled eyes.

_There we are, the sleeping beauty awakens. _The voice was dry and Ron glanced about the room, seeking its origin. _I have other people to contact tonight, so it'd help if you calmed down there, knight. Now, 10am, Malfoy Manor. There's going to be a fight and Harry and Hermione are going to be th-_ a surge of protective fury filled him and cut the spirit off-guard.

"A fight! I've gotta help, they're gon-" _They're gonna need you, that's right, little knight. Will you be there to help them? _He nodded furiously. _Perfect, now remember, ten am, Malfoy Manor, help Harry and Hermione. Get some sleep but do not forget, foolish little knight. I need you three to save me and your friends will need you to help them. _

00000

_Well, aren't you intriguing._ Harry's eyes snapped open and his wand was out, a curse on the tip of his tongue. _Wow, what reflexes. That's gonna be handy… Now, my slippery little snake, I need your help. _Harry's eyes narrowed, this was not Voldemort and his Occulmency shields were up.

_I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, I'm here to help. Well, once you help me. I can't really help you from Lucius Malfoy's dungeon… But if you can get me out, I can grant your heart's truest desire: a family. _Harry frowned, shaking his head. Everybody knew necromancy was Dark magic and horrible consequences happened to both the caster and the soul ripped back from the dead.

_Yes, I can, actually. The whole deal, too. And without using Dark magic. I can't bring back your birth parents, but I can get Sirius back and likely help Remus as well. I'll know more on Remus when I meet him. And what's more, I can help you with that little problem you're having in your love life. A godfather, his mate, and a partner of your own- the perfect Potter family, all yours for the taking. _

This was tempting, severely tempting, but Harry shook his head. Dark magic was always tempting and he had learned his lesson when Sirius died- this was definitely one of Voldemort's tricks. He felt the spirit sigh and there was a shimmer, barely visible, just in front of him, but it faded quickly.

_You are truly difficult, Ron was much easier to convince. I am neither Voldemort nor one of his lackeys. My name is Aeris, I was captured by Lucius Malfoy for Voldemort and I, along with another innocent soul, will be either brutally murdered or forced to do horrible things tomorrow evening. I would greatly appreciate it if you could help me avoid that and, if you do, I will get you your family. And, well, Ron already agreed so even if you don't, Ron will be at Malfoy Manor at ten trying to help you and Hermione save me. So if not for me or yourself, come for him. _Harry sighed, he knew full well that Ron would have listened to the spirit and trusted it implicitly. With a sharp nod, he hoped his dumb luck would be enough to save his two friends.

_There, finally. I was beginning to lose the connection too, damn wards. Sleep well, dear snakeling, and remember, ten am, Malfoy Manor. Wait, damn, you can't apparate with the Trace, can you… Well fuck, I'll have to snatch you then. Have all your belongings on this bed before ten, alright? And let your bird out now, save yourself a step. This is gonna be an interesting rescue…_

Harry was fairly certain that he wasn't meant to hear the last sentence, but either way he shook his head and laid back down. At least he had an easy way of verifying whether or not this was real, if nothing happened to his trunk and books tomorrow morning, then it was all a crazy dream.

000000

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, jerking up. She felt a cool presence with her and frowned, scanning the room. She was sitting in her bed, awoken from a deep sleep, and she most definitely wasn't alone. But no one else was there.

_Relax, you're safe. But I need you_.

She heard the whisper, or rather she felt it, and wasn't that just the weirdest sensation. She swung her legs out from under the covers and moved to get up when it happened again.

_Ten am, today. Malfoy Manor, prepare for a fight. Ron and Harry will be there with you. You must get me… if you do, I can promise you your heartfelt desire, little lionheart._

Now a definite frown, she knew better than to trust something that was trying to bribe her, especially if it wanted her to go to a fight with Death Eaters!

_The other two already agreed._ The point was accentuated by a gentle pulling into another's memory, showing Harry and Ron both accepting the trade. _And I know your desire… to end Tom Riddle Jr. with your friends all alive and well. It is a good wish, lionheart, and one that is within my power to grant. I'll throw in some well-deserved justice, just for you dear. But I need you to help me, and your friends will need you too._

Hermione sighed and grumbled an assent to this crazy plan, mentally agreeing that her friends were certainly going to need her if they were going to a fight at the Malfoy's.

_Thank you. Sleep well, lionheart. I will see you soon._

* * *

It's short, I know, but it gets much, much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Hermione and Ron apparated simultaneously and blinked at each other in surprise. Ron grinned at her and looked for Harry.

"I knew it wasn't a dream! Alright, what are we doing?"

"Ron, I can't believe you agreed to come here blind- any number of Death Eaters could be in that Manor!" She scolded. Ron stared at her, offended.

"Hermione, you're here too, which means you agreed to fight blind as well." He pointed out and was saved from the indignant lecture by Harry's appearance. He looked bewildered as he silently materialized into view and the other two teens watched in shock.

"Blimey, Harry, how'd you do that?" Ron asked. "I didn't know you could silently apparate!"

"That's because you can't." Retorted Hermione. Harry was just grinning, checking his pockets and found his trunk and other stuff shrunken.

"I didn't do it, but I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up, so I'm not going to complain. But aren't we supposed to be saving someone right now?" Hermione nodded and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, I was told that there was a fight and that you guys would need me, so I came. Who are we saving?" Hermione froze, realizing she didn't even know what gender of person she'd need to save, before Harry answered.

"A girl, named Aeris. She said she was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and that she needed help because Voldemort was going to either kill her or force her to kill others."

"Well, let's go get her then." Ron started to step forward but Hermione grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back.

"The wards, where are the wards?" She hissed suddenly, looking around. The two looked back at her, not understanding. "Malfoy Manor is famous for its extensive warding, we shouldn't be able to be even this close."

"Well, she said that there was another 'innocent soul' with her, maybe they dropped the wards?" Harry offered. "Or she did, if Voldemort wanted her than she must be powerful or something."

"Or this is a huge trap." Hermione muttered. Ron shrugged.

"If the wards are down and it is a trap, we could just apparate out." He replied. Hermione looked at him like he was a simpleton and he raised his hands defensively. The two didn't notice Harry tilting his head to the side or his eyes glazing over. "Or we couldn't, because that's a stupid idea?"

"The wards can be reset by anyone of the bloodline at any time." She started and Harry shook his head, having returned to himself.

"So we should get going before that happens. Aeris needs us." He walked forward, confidently, and Ron followed. With a huff, Hermione went too, keeping an eye around them.

They had reached the front door when it suddenly burst open, a crazy-haired and positively filthy girl bursting out, carrying a bulging backpack. She skidded to a stop when she saw the trio and glared.

"You three are the _worst_ rescue squad I have _ever_ had to set up!" She exclaimed. "Now, we better get out of here- somewhere quiet and alone, preferably unplotted, because Lucius is gonna free himself any minute. Hermione, be a dear and set some things on fire while we run. Ron, help her. Harry, no one besides you three can know about this right now, okay? Do you have somewhere we can go?"

Hermione and Ron stared at her for a second but a roar from inside the house had the four teens fleeing from the house, silent save for whispered _Incendio_s as two of them set random trees on fire. Harry thought quickly and glancing towards Ron and Hermione, nodded at Aeris.

"Ron, Hermione, Grimmauld Place." Aeris smiled but no one saw. She snagged Harry's hand as they ran. They reached the apparition border in moments and with three sharp cracks, were gone.

000000000

They stood outside Grimmauld Place, Aeris panting and then stretching.

"God, prison diets do not mix well with sprints, eh, Harry?" She asked, looking at the boy with a smile. He frowned at her, suddenly unsure of his decision.

"You put a spell on me, outside Malfoy Manor, didn't you?" He asked suddenly. She blinked and shook her head.

"Of course not, I reminded you of my promise. That's it." She replied evenly while Ron and Hermione looked on, both curious what the promise was. "And thank you, while the rescue part sucked, the getaway ride went very well. But, like I said to you last night, there's another person we need to save. May I give him our coordinates?" Harry nodded and she shut her eyes, reaching out. She reopened them and bounced on her heels for a moment, feeling awkward while she waited. "He kept me alive during my imprisonment; I wouldn't have gotten out without him. And you three wouldn't have gotten in." She murmured, waiting. There was another crack of apparition and Draco Malfoy stood there, wand out, looking uncertain.

"Elfy!" The boy was immediately pulled into a crushing hug. He hesitatingly returned it, gently patting the girl on the back before shoving her off him.

"When will you stop calling me that? And why are they here?" He griped, glaring half-heartedly at the girl as she brushed nonexistent dust off of him. "And stop pawing at me!"

"Never, and no. Unless you _like_ the tracers?" She made a final pass over his chest and then looked him deeply in the eyes. Draco looked back evenly, matching her piercing gaze, and she smiled. The girl reached out and ruffled his hair before grabbing his hand and turning back to the shocked trio. "This is-"

"An evil Death Eater!" shrieked Ron, pointing his wand at Draco. "Step away from him, he'll call the other Death Eaters." Aeris looked at him coldly and Hermione automatically stepped back, Harry torn between defending his friend and getting away from the suddenly-dangerous seeming girl.

"Draco, my friend and the one who kept me alive and prevented you lot from being torn to shreds by the wards. And you are going to apologize. Now." She said, ice practically forming in the air.

"Apologize to him! He's probably brainwashed you!" He retorted and started to wave his wand. Aeris held her hand up and Ron found himself frozen, eyes wide. She waved her hand, flicking it downwards, and a burst of water soaked the frozen boy. She snapped her fingers and then turned to Harry.

"If you have a problem with Draco, then I must go. He and I cannot be separated, it is too dangerous." She said simply.

"I don't trust you, Aeris." Hermione said suddenly, stepping forward. "And I don't trust Draco, and I don't trust how easy it was to get you out. But the only way we could have gotten onto Malfoy land would be if either Draco or his father dropped the wards and none of us are safe in the open. I think we should get inside, now, and hear your stories." Aeris looked at her appraisingly and Draco nodded, an approving look on his face.

"Surprisingly well thought out, Granger." He murmured, clutching to Aeris's hand and shifting his grip on his wand. "And I agree. I brought Veritaserum, and the antidote, to be used on myself, should you feel the need. Potter?" Harry nodded and he started to head towards the house before turning back to Aeris, who was following.

"Can you unfreeze Ron now? We can't leave him outside." She sighed and waved behind her, ignoring Ron's swearing as she followed Harry up to the house.

"I rather liked him frozen and silent." Whispered Draco in her ear. She smirked, squeezing his hand again.

"Me too."

* * *

Okay, so this one isn't much longer, but you're getting three chapters in one day. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter (or chapters, depending on my mood) uploaded in a day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Once everyone had settled into the living room, Draco and Aeris sitting on the couch, still holding hands, and the trio on various chairs surrounding them, Hermione spoke up.

"I have questions. A lot of them." She started but Aeris held up a hand.

"I'll answer as much as I can, but some of us haven't exactly been eating five-course meals three times a day." She pointed out, glancing at Harry meaningfully who looked uncomfortable, and Ron nodded eagerly.

"I'm hungry too." Hermione sighed and Draco snickered.

"You're always hungry, Ron. I don't think there's any food stored here, Harry?" He shrugged, summer at Dursleys had him used to not eating.

"Probably not, take out?"

"Oh, I have food, I just wanted to ask before I pulled it out. Rude, you know?" Apparently the prospect of food had her much more cheerful and she picked up the backpack that she had placed at her feet. Opening it, she considered for a moment before reaching in and pulling out a fully-intact chocolate cake, complete with cherries on top. She handed it to Draco, who accecpted this new aspect to reality with silence, and reached in again, fetching two forks, two plates, a knife, and can of whipped cream, which she stacked next to her on the couch. She then passed it to her right, to Ron, and took the cake back from Draco.

"Just think about what you want to eat, reach in, and it should find its way to your hand. Unless we don't have any of it, in which case nothing will happen and you'll have to choose something else." She explained, carefully balancing the cake on her lap while she cut a slice and put it on a plate. She offered it to Draco, who shook his head, and then shrugged, putting the rest of the cake on the ground and grabbed the whip cream, liberally covering the slice of cake.

"What kind of charms are on it? I've never heard of any that can do that." Hermione asked, excitement in her voice. Aeris blinked at her, a mouthful of cake and whip cream already smeared on her nose. Draco sighed, digging into his pocket for a clean handkerchief, not the one she requested be kept safe, and offered it to her. Wiping her face distractedly, Aeris hummed in thought.

"Uhm, I don't know the name of the spell, it was cast a looooong time ago, but it connects the backpack to the icebox back home. And don't worry, no one is gonna see Ron's dismembered hand wiggling about, it doesn't work like that. Sorta similar to your summoning charm, Accio I think?" Everyone looked at the red head, who was now surrounded by plates of sandwiches, fried chicken, and pie. He looked seriously at Aeris, snuggling the backpack.

"This is beautiful."

Aeris rolled her eyes, munching on a cherry.

"Give it to Harry, he's gotta eat too, Ron." Hermione admonished. Ron sighed and passed it along. Harry thought quickly and reached in, retrieving a bowl of thick beef stew, some crusty bread, and a glass of apple juice, and then handed it to Hermione, who apparently only wanted a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk. She offered it to Draco, who pulled out a glass of milk, setting that on the ground next to Aeris who grinned, chocolate teeth had Draco sighing, and then a bottle of wine, which had her frowning disapprovingly.

"Only one glass, Aeris." He muttered, conjuring a wineglass absently and pouring a generous amount. The wine bottle was then returned to the bag, which had Aeris relax again, once more digging into her cake. The teens ate for a few minutes, all save Draco having realized their hunger. Draco levitated the bag to the center of the circle so that anyone who wanted more could retrieve it and sipped his wine, begrudgingly allowing Aeris to feed him a few bites of her cake. Hermione finished her sandwich first and she turned expectantly to Aeris, who sighed and set down her fork.

"Alright, Hermione, go ahead."

"How did you contact us? And how did you know us, to begin with? I've never seen you in Hogwarts before and very few people in the Wizarding world know where I live." Aeris was quiet for a few moments, resting against Draco as she considered the question.

"You're right, you three have never met me before. I've never been to Hogwarts, in fact, I've never stepped foot in the Wizarding world until Lucius kidnapped me and dragged me in." She answered, taking a bite of cake. Washing it down with a swig of milk from the glass Draco helpfully handed her, she shrugged at the trio. "Draco told me about you three and how Harry is supposed to kill Riddle, so it seemed like you three were the most likely to help. Of course, convincing you was a tad difficult, but here you are. Oh, and as far as 'how' goes, I astral-projected." Hermione nodded and sipped her milk, thinking.

"Astral projected?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken, though it sounded more like "Ahfuld prourecktted?"

"Astral projection is a meditative state, where you send your soul out of your body and travel as a spirit. It's very dangerous and difficult to do. If you're powerful enough to do that, and be wanted by Voldemort, how come we haven't heard of you? And why didn't you go to Hogwarts, you definitely don't sound French, though you could be American. Did you go to Salem University?" Aeris hesitated, looking at Draco, who shrugged.

"…No, I didn't. I didn't go to any school, because I'm not actually a witch. I'm a- what do you call it now, muggle?" Draco nodded and she downed the rest of her milk. "You may have had the right idea there, Elfy." She murmured, glancing at his wine with a sigh. The corner of his mouth quirked and he took a taunting sip.

"You can't be a muggle, how did you drench Ron if you're a muggle?" objected Harry, who had so far been silent.

"I'm not a _proper_ muggle. Otherwise Riddle would have killed me, or more likely, never noticed me to begin with. I can… manipulate magic. See it, feel it, and use it, but I don't have it. I used Draco's magic to freeze and spray Ron." Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ron shook his head.

"That's not possible, you can't use another person's magic, it's… well, it's just plain _wrong_ for one, but-" Aeris held her hand up challengingly again.

"Believe what you want, little knight, but unless you want another bath, you best take that back. Using another's magic against their will, yes that's horrible cruel and wrong, but I don't do that. And it's obviously possible, given I drenched you earlier despite my own lack of magic."

"Can you prove it?" Hermione asked and Aeris hesitated, glancing once more to Draco, who nodded. Aeris sighed and flicked her hand again, towards Ron who flinched, but relaxed when nothing happened to him.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione and Aeris smirked.

"Nothing that he'll notice if he behaves, however I'll do a better demonstration." She waved her hand at the leftover cake and the can of cream, which levitated and then zoomed to place themselves neatly onto a nearby coffee table. Then she waved her hand at the remaining cake on her plate, and it was covered with hot fudge and doubled in size. "Satisfied?" She asked, and Hermione paused before nodding.

"It shouldn't be possible for you to have conjured edible fudge and you clearly aren't using a wand. Can you only use Draco's magic?" Aeris had a mouthful of hot fudge and was busy resisting the urge to moan, so Draco rolled his eyes and answered.

"No, but for the time being she will use only mine. She can feel the magical signatures of people and apparently has 'types' that she prefers. Luckily for the both of us, she likes mine." This was obviously a point of pride for him and Ron rolled her eyes.

"So what you're saying is she likes ev-" he started but was cut off by water suddenly dumping on his head. Aeris opened her eyes with a sigh, looking at the drenched boy and shook her head.

"He didn't even last five minutes." She muttered and then answered the unspoken question. "I twisted his magic so that whenever he was about to be cruel on purpose or was speaking in temper, it'd conjure a bucket's worth of icy water above him. And that he'd be unable to banish this water himself." Draco bit his lip, trying to contain his sudden laughter, and Hermione looked torn between laughing or yelling. Harry looked tired while he pulled out his wand and sent a drying charm towards the now shivering Ron.

"We need to stop fighting and figure out what's going on. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ron, stop picking on Draco. Aeris, will you remove the spell from Ron?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Aeris shrugged.

"His magic irritates me and he still hasn't apologized to Elfy, so no. He needs to learn how to keep his temper in check and it's now my job to help you four, so here's me helping." Hermione blinked in surprise, looking towards Aeris again.

"You were serious about that?" She asked and Aeris nodded.

"Of course I was, I wouldn't promise you something I wasn't prepared to give. I said I'd grant your wishes and I will." Ron frowned, looking between the two girls.

"What do you mean, wishes? You didn't promise me anything." Aeris looked at him pointedly, an eyebrow raised.

"That's because you didn't _need_ anything, all I had to tell you was that your friends needed help and you were willing to go. Foolish, but admirable, little knight. And your current heart's desire is not one I can help you achieve, after all, that's the nature of your wish. Harry and Hermione both had wishes within my power and my own desires to help and so I shall grant them. Should your heart's desire change to one I can grant, I will probably offer it." Hermione stared and suddenly shook her head. Ron sulked.

"So what did she promise you then?"

"If you don't mind, Weasley, I think there are more pressing matters… and if not, I'm certain Aeris would like a shower and a bed, given she's been in my fa- Lucius's dungeons for a month." Draco cut in smoothly and Aeris shot him a thankful glance.

"I'd like to administer Veritaserum to you both." Hermione said suddenly and the two teens in question looked at her, to each other, and then nodded.

"We're only going to ask one question, besides the standard test questions." Harry said, ignoring the look Hermione gave him, and the two teens nodded their acceptance once more.

Draco pulled the vials out of his pocket, offering them to Hermione who checked the consistency and smell to verify their contents. She handed it back and returned to her seat, allowing Draco to first administer the three drops to Aeris, who trustingly stuck out her tongue.

"You have roughly a minute before that wears off." He said and, after hesitating and receiving a glare, Hermione started.

"What's your name?"

"Aeris." Her voice was a flat monotone and Hermione frowned.

"What's your _full_ name?" She asked again.

"Aeris." Was the reply once more and Draco's jaw tightened.

"You have thirty seconds before it wears off, Granger."

"Are you working for Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"No." she replied.

"Are you Dark?" Ron asked and Draco growled, immediately pointing a wand at the red head.

"No." She blinked a few times and then joined Draco in glaring at Ron.

"I was told you would ask _one_ question and that was out of line, knight. If I didn't understand how you meant that, I would let Elfy cast all the spells he wants to right now." She snarled and then stood up, pulling Draco with her. She looked at Harry who shook his head at Ron and stood as well.

"Aeris, I'm sorry for Ron. But we need to test Draco too." Aeris started to object but Draco shook his head, pulling out the Veritaserum and handing it to her. She looked at Ron for a long moment.

"If you even _speak_ while he is drugged, you will find something far worse than water falling on your head." She hissed. He nodded and she turned back to Draco, who opened his mouth and she paused before administering the truth serum.

"What is your name?"

"Draconis Lucius Black." He answered. Ron looked triumphant.

"Draco refuted his Malfoy heritage this morning, he is now a Black unless his mother, Narcissa Black, disowns him." She said and Hermione looked at her. She sighed.

"Draco, did you refuse the Malfoy name?" Aeris asked.

"Yes." He answered and she glared challengingly at Ron, who sulked.

"Are you in league with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione glanced at Aeris again and Aeris shook her head, pulling the antidote out of Draco's robe pocket and gently opened his mouth, pouring a small amount in. He swallowed and blinked a few times, looking searchingly into Aeris's eyes, and she gave a reassuring smile. Harry coughed.

"So, you're not a Death Eater?" he asked and Draco and she froze, clearly having a silent debate. Aeris touched his cheek and then turned to the trio.

"Draco did his best to resist, but was forced to take the Mark shortly after my capture. Given that Veritaserum proved that neither of us are Voldemort supporters, I expect that this will not be a problem." Ron looked like he was about to comment, but an icy glare from the girl stayed his tongue. Hermione and Harry considered it. Harry spoke first.

"You do not want to be a Death Eater?"

"No." He answered simply. And Harry nodded, decisively.

"I will trust you, for now, but I'll warn you. Do not betray my trust." Draco bit back a snarky response and nodded his understanding of the threat.

"What, you're just gonna trust him?!" shouted Ron, glaring suspiciously at the two standing teens. He jerked at the blast of water but it didn't deter him from pointing his wand at Draco, who simply shook his head.

"If I wanted you dead, why would I have disabled the wards around Malfoy Manor?" Draco pointed out, looking back at him.

"Well, you wanted Aeris out, so maybe you just wanted us to do the dirty work and then you two could fly off and kill everyone." He offered and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You three didn't really do all that much, you know, just the getaway ride. Not that I'm not grateful, but I did all the hardwork- coordinating apparition, teleporting Harry, plus shrinking and moving all of Harry's things into his robes, setting Malfoy Manor on fire and trapping Lucius in my old cage along with several hundred or so ghosts…" Now everyone stared at her and she blinked. "What?"

"You didn't tell me that _that_ was part of the plan." Said Draco, sounding upset. "I would have stayed and taken pictures."

"Why wasn't Draco there?" asked Ron, still pointing his wand at the boy in question.

"It was a last minute adjustment, I expected him to spend more time angsting about your defection to Lady Narcissa but he came into the dungeons before I had a chance to leave. And because Lucius would have killed Draco, he can't kill me. Which is part of why I asked you three to rescue me, he straight-up can't kill Harry and he's not allowed to kill Ron and Hermione is too strong for him to kill. Of course, I wasn't expecting the opportunity for some poetic justice, so as it turned out, I just needed Harry. By the way, Harry, can Draco and I stay here for… a while? Kinda unsafe out there for us now." Harry nodded, and some of the weariness left Draco's face, now that he wasn't worried about homelessness. "Sweet. Thank you."

"What do you mean, he 'not allowed" to kill me?" asked Ron and Aeris frowned at him, then the trio.

"You mean you don't know?" When they all looked back, confused, Draco and her shared a worried glance.

"The Dark Lord has been trying to recruit Ron since Second Year."

* * *

So, I'm publishing this now, because literally five minutes after I posted, someone from Poland was reading. So thank the Polish human who read this because after I screamed (and then apologized to my hallmate), I decided one more chapter was necessary.

(I get excited when humans from other countries read my stories) (I'm not certain why) (But here you go)

(what I didn't fuck up several times in this nope I definitely posted this properly the first time)


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own it.

* * *

"I would never!" He stood up, plates all crashing to the ground. Aeris held up a hand, a small smile on her face.

"I know, we all know you would never, little knight. Riddle doesn't though, he wants to tempt you to join him. Who would be a better spy on the Savior than his best friend? Harry is far too trusting and… kind to suspect that extreme sort of disloyalty and it's a ploy that already worked once before." Everyone was silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"Why can't he kill you?" Asked Harry, finally finding something to change the topic.

"You can rework spells, can't you?" burst Hermione, looking eagerly at Aeris, who blinked.

"Er, yes. I can. Any sort of magic." She yawned and leaned against Draco, who automatically put an arm around the sleepy girl. He looked at the trio before settling on Harry.

"Aeris needs to shower and then rest, this questioning will have to wait until tomorrow." He said and Harry nodded.

"How can you trust them? He's a De-" objected Ron, interrupted once more but a burst of water. Aeris sighed, wondering if perhaps it wasn't a lost cause. Hermione noticed Ron's lips going blue and sent the drying and warming charms, shaking her head at Ron's nod of thanks.

"Because they've both already proven that they aren't in league with Voldemort and she isn't Dark, she's been in a dungeon for a month and, did we really let her eat chocolate cake for dinner she needs a proper meal! Oh, Aeris, come with me, I'll take you to the washroom. Ron, behave." After Hermione whisked the nearly-asleep girl away, there was an awkward silence in the living room.

"So… why don't I show you to your room?" Offered Harry and Draco nodded stiffly. Draco paused to grab Aeris's backpack and they went down the hall, leaving Ron alone, surrounded by plates and bored.

0000

Hermione sat on the toilet, thinking, as Aeris showered.

"Go ahead and ask, Hermione. Your thinking is giving me a headache." She called out suddenly and Hermione's smiled slightly.

"Can you explain what manipulating magic is like? What does is look like? What does _my_ magic look like? How do you do it? Draco said that you could feel magical signatures and that there were types you liked and types you didn't. What does that mean?" There was only the sound of splashing for a moment before a laugh.

"Alright, I suppose I should have said 'ask and give me a chance to answer', but choose a question and I'll answer it, but I'll warn you- it's complicated." Hermione thought for a moment, before choosing the much more pressing matter.

"Can you really grant wishes?" Silence, save water, again, and then Aeris's dripping head poked out from behind the shower curtain. She stared at Hermione for a long moment, who evenly returned the stare, before sighing and returning to her shower.

"I figured you'd puzzle it out, but not that fast. Yes, I can, but I don't have power like the others who can do. But with the reduced powers come more freedom, I can choose the wishes I grant and other such things. I don't need to say that this little fact stays between us, do I?" Hermione shook her head urgently, understanding the danger inherent, before remembering that the other girl was behind a curtain.

"I won't tell anyone. But, if you agreed to grant Harry's wish… It's bound to be difficult. It would kill him to have hope and then for it to fall through." She said, delicately. She heard what sounded distinctly like a snort and then the water clicked off.

"As I said, I choose the wishes I grant. I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't do it. And yes, his is much more complicated than yours, but thankfully I can do both pretty easily since they all involve roughly the same group of people." She reached her hand out and blindly groped around and Hermione handed her a towel.

"What was Ron's greatest desire?" She asked, knowing the answer she would get.

"Ron's greatest desire was _his_ greatest desire, kinda private." Aeris pulled back the curtain, stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. "Any other questions you want answered in private before we go back into testosterone city?" Hermione paused, considering if she wanted to know.

"When you said you'd give me 'well-deserved justice', did you mean what I think you meant?" Aeris smirked.

"I mean that certain individuals will find themselves lacking the ability to _enjoy_ themselves, until you choose to return it of your own free will." She answered and Hermione nodded, shakily. The other girl offered her hand and Hermione took it. "Justice enough?"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. Aeris shook her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and then turned. She opened the door and practically melted into Draco, wrapping one arm around his waist as he settled his on her shoulders. He led her to their room and Hermione watched them disappear down the hall, taking a moment to compose herself, before she turned and walked back down to the living room.

00000

"…Did you get any of that cake in your mouth?" Hermione asked, staring at the chocolate-coated boy. Ron nodded, looking ill, as he was lying on the couch, one hand rubbing his stomach. Harry was also staring, nauseated, at his friend.

"He tried to eat the whole thing." He told her quietly. "Only managed half, but still. He practically attacked the thing. Like a lion and a helpless gazelle. A great white shark and an injured seal. A-"

"Gryffindor when left alone with an unprotected cake?" interrupted a smooth voice. Hermione and Harry looked up and saw Draco standing in front of him. "Aeris is asleep. I came to… talk with you three, but since Weasley appears to be incapacitated, it will be you two instead." He paused for a second, clearly uncomfortable, and looked down. With a swallow, he met their gazes. "I've been a… Well, a, ah..."

"Prat?" offered Harry.

"Berk?" pondered Hermione.

"Vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach?" He replied, all three sharing a small smile. "And while it wasn't entirely my fault, Lucius Malfoy having been my father, I still should not have treated you the way I did. Therefore I would like to… apologize, as it were, and ask that we start out with a… fresh slate." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, agreeing. Harry stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've been cruel to you, as well." Harry said. Draco grasped his hand and they shook, solemnly. He turned to Hermione and hesitated.

"I've called you truly nasty names and I'll admit most of it truly was me being jealous. Can you forgive me?" Hermione smiled and held out her hand.

"I won't be apologizing for the punch, ever, but yes I can forgive you. Though, if I ever hear the word 'mudblood' from your mouth again, I will make you live as one with mud for blood… literally." Draco winced, not doubting her threat, but they shook hands as well. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Ron moaned.

"Don't I get an apology?" Draco reached into his pocket, searching for something, and pulled out a vial. He walked over and dropped it on Ron's chest.

"That will reduce your stomachache. Next time, don't eat an entire cake by yourself." He shook his head and then started back down the hall, pausing. He turned back to the trio. "…Thank you, for helping me save Aeris and allowing us a place to stay." He quickly disappeared and they heard a door quietly click shut.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hermione said, sitting in Ron's former seat. Ron uncorked the vial and sniffed it.

"Hard to believe that the ferret has a heart." He muttered, suddenly looking fearful and flinching, expecting icy water. "Did it wear off?" he asked hopefully and Hermione shook her head.

"No, Aeris said your magic would only dump water if you were doing something in temper or to be intentionally cruel. You weren't meaning to hurt anyone by calling Draco a ferret, ergo you don't get wet." Ron looked like he was considering that and then shrugged. He eyed the vial again and looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Can you tell me if this is poison?" She rolled her eyes at him,

"We learned bellyache cures in First Year, Ron. No, you will have to see if Draco is trying to kill you or help you yourself." Ron paused, staring at the green liquid.

"You wouldn't let me drink poison." He decided and took a swig. Immediately he felt better and smiled, legs resting flat and relaxing into the couch. "Draco makes good stuff." Hermione rolled her eyes again and then looked at Harry.

"You've been awfully quiet today, Harry. Is something wrong?" Harry blinked and looked at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"No, I've just been… thinking." At Hermione's face, he smiled ruefully and continued. "I can't go back to the Dursley's now, but I have all my things, so that's fine, really… But what exactly are we going to tell the Order? Draco needs to talk to Dumbledore, Malfoy is probably going to kill him so that's obvious, but what do we tell them about Aeris? And what am I going to tell them about the Dursley's?"

"Yes, what are you going to tell us about the Dursley's, Harry?" asked a very familiar voice.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Don't make me beg; college has already destroyed my dignity, let me have a few scraps to sob on.

You get another chapter even though out of 43 (ah!) of you, no one reviewed. Also because it's nearly 3am and I'm procrastinating and, since it's nearly 3am and I have at least an hour's worth of work to do, I might not get on tomorrow because I will be weeping/sleeping once class is over.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"Professor Lupin?!" Hermione jumped up in surprise, looking at the man. He was worn down and ragged and clearly quite angry.

"Yes, and you had better explain what exactly happened and I truly hope it's good." Ron had sat up and was trying to wipe the chocolate off his face, Hermione was looking frantic and Harry looked terrified.

"I… can't. I promised I would keep it a secret but if you just stay, and don't tell anyone else, but just stay and we will all explain in the morning. The other two involved are asleep now and, well, one's been in a dungeon for a month and the other just got disowned and is probably as wanted as me." Harry said. Remus looked at him for a long moment before passing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm the only one who knows you're missing right now, you disappeared during my watch and I've spent the past several hours looking for you. Luckily for you, Professor Dumbledore was out when I went to report your being missing and will not return until tomorrow, around dinner. You have until then to give me a damn good reason not to drag you by the ear back to the Dursley's." Harry swallowed and nodded. Ron snorted.

"Trust me, Professor, it's a real doozy."

00000

"Elfy…" murmured Aeris, reaching towards him with her usual startling accuracy. The room was dark and her eyes were shut and yet she grasped his hand and pulled him towards her as though she could see perfectly. And maybe she could, he considered, it wouldn't be the first impossible thing she had done, hell, it was much less surprising than pulling a cake out of a backpack or apparently summoning ghosts with a magic-less wave of the hand. "Stop thinking." She whispered and he obliged, sliding under the covers with her, holding her tightly. He shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding her close, something he thought he'd never get. "Seriously, Elf, you're giving me a headache. You're safe, I'm safe, we did it." He smiled as her head tucked under his and he kissed the top of her head.

"You did it. I just charmed a ring to sing a little song and then explode." He replied, running a hand on her back, still surprised the plan worked.

"Mm, but you kept me alive to do the rest. Lucius intended for you to cause a whole lot of serious damage, not practically pamper me with strawberries and magic." He snorted and she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'm serious. Your punishment wasn't meant to be taking care of me, it wasn't even a punishment, he gave you complete dominance over a helpless girl. He hoped that it would either awaken a desire for violence or at least get you addicted to the rush of total power." Draco paused as he considered that. It made far more sense, as there had been no rules given to him to take care of her. He had just assumed that it involved feeding her at first and then, well, he probably wasn't supposed to develop a relationship with the prisoner. Finally he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter and I don't care what he hoped. He's not my Father anymore and it's all in the past, I've got you now and I'm never letting go." He felt her smile against his neck and couldn't help but smile in answer, even though she probably couldn't see it.

"Very good, my dearest Elfing." This was whispered and he knew she wasn't going to be awake much longer, so he squeezed her a bit tighter and dropped another kiss to her hair, nuzzling the soft head and shut his eyes.

00000

"You should be at the Burrow, Ron. If you disappeared around when Harry did, then your mother has probably noticed now… and I won't be covering for you. And Hermione, I've no idea where your parents are or if they'd notice, but I imagine that they would. I expect you both back to explain, before dinner. I'm going to close the floos and don't you dare move Harry James Potter, I still have questions." With that, Remus left the room, and the three teens exchanged nervous looks.

"Is it just me or is Professor Lupin weirdly mad?" asked Ron, standing up.

"The full moon was yesterday, he's probably exhausted and Moony must still be near the surface. Plus, Harry just disappeared for… oh my god, it's been _hours_, my parents are going to kill me. I'll be back sometime between breakfast and lunch and if I can't, I'll send a note. Good luck, bye!" She had barely finished speaking before she was twisting and was gone with a pop. Harry blinked and Ron shrugged.

"Mum's gonna kill me, but I've eaten too much chocolate to have any feelings about it. I'll try to slip out around the same time as 'Mione. Good luck with the ferret and try not to die while I'm gone, yea?" Harry flopped down on the couch once Ron apparated out and Remus walked back in, nose twitching.

"I'm guessing that part of your explanation will explain why there's a girl and Draco Malfoy in one of the guestrooms." He said mildly, seeming to have calmed down some. Harry nodded cautiously. "So you weren't running off to throw a party? There truly was a good reason?" again, he nodded, though this time slightly offended.

"You thought I ran away from the Dursley's to have a _party_?" Remus hesitated, seeing that he had angered the boy, but nodded.

"I came in and there was cake residue, plates everywhere, the scents of many teenagers and a lot of hormones, what else was I going to think? You fought off Death Eaters with death-by-chocolate?" Faced with this logic, Harry backed down.

"Well… I guess that makes sense. But really, I didn't. It was a bit of a rescue mission but I really can't answer anything else until Draco and Aeris wake up, alright?" Remus sighed again.

"It will have to be, I can't make the report until Professor Dumbledore returns anyways. May as well as have the full story. Meanwhile, is any of that cake left? It smells divine."

Aeris looked at her Elfy as he slept, smiling at him. His skin was so pale, his hair so fair, he really couldn't pretend not to understand why she called him Elfy. The only other option was Oh Great Beautiful And Darling Fae and that was a bit of a mouthful. She risked a hand and gently stroked his face, pausing to trace the pastel-pink lips, and then smiled again. Finally she slid out of his grasp, pausing to drop a soft kiss on his equally soft cheek, snagged her backpack, and left the room. She wandered into the kitchen, set her backpack on the counter, and washed her hands. With a quiet hum, she set to work.

000000

Remus snored in his pillow, spread all over the too-big bed. His nose twitched and his ears perked up, but he was not going to wake up, damnitt. The smell of chocolate and pancakes, the siren call of frying bacon, and was that the promising bubble of boiling water mixing with cinnamon? No, no, he would not be lured out of sleep- fuck it, already lost. He rolled over unhappily, looking at the ceiling, before sitting up. He stretched lightly, his spine cracking and he sighed in relief. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of trousers, if he wanted to sleep in just his pants then that was his business… though he probably shouldn't traumatize the children. Speaking of the children, who did he owe his undying loyalty for putting together all of his favorite foods for breakfast? He knew that Kreacher certainly hadn't made such a wonderful smelling repast.

000000

Aeris hummed as she flipped the bacon, hoping that she was picking up the right signatures. Usually she was pretty good but there was so much ambient magic in this house, even without Draco she could probably manage a few spells. She wouldn't, of course, that'd drain the house unnecessarily and Draco was in bed! She sighed happily and took yet-another perfectly chocolate-y chocolate chip pancake out of the pan and plated it, putting it in the thankfully-muggle oven. Pouring the batter, she felt the swirly-twirly of a happy and freshly-awoken wizard and grinned. Sometimes she truly loved being her.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin." She said, without looking, to the man she knew was standing behind her and uncertain. She set poured a cup of the cinnamon chai tea and added a dash of creamer, turning and offering it to him. "Cinnamon chai tea, touch of cream?" He nodded, clearly confused, and took it. He sniffed it, eyes fluttering pleasure, and her grin grew, before she returned to cooking. After a deep drink, his eyes reopened and he flushed slightly. He waved his hand and a chair floated gently in from the dining room. He sat down and watched her for a moment, making her slightly nervous, but then he spoke.

"How did you know?" She hummed again, considering.

"How did I know that these were your favorite foods, how you took your tea, or how I knew your name? Or how I knew it was you behind me?" She asked, stalling for time. She'd rather not have this conversation with bacon at risk of being burnt- she only need half a minute and then it'd be done, everything else was already done cooking. The professor took another sip of the perfectly-made tea, considering for a moment that it might be poisoned before deciding he didn't care, he was in olfactory heaven and Moony wanted to profess his love for the girl.

"All of them, in general. I might understand you knowing my name if you're a… friend of Draco's, though I'd assume you wouldn't be so friendly if that's how. But I don't understand how you'd know the rest." The 'or why you'd care' was left unspoken but not unacknowledged. She chewed her lip, pulling the now-cooked bacon out of the pan and clapping her hands together at her not having burnt a single piece. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a glass of red plum juice. She shook her head at his questioning glance.

"The questions you've already asked are gonna be longwinded enough, you can examine my backpack later, Professor. Uhm, if you don't mind, can you summon me a chair too?" Remus looked at her but did as she asked, wondering why she didn't just summon it herself. She sat down and sipped her juice for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"The easy answer for your questions is 'the house told me' but I don't suppose you'd just let that go, would you?" He shook his head, intrigued, and she sighed but the effect was ruined by her amused smile. "I didn't think you would. Alright, so about a month ago, my house was attacked by Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy. I was kidnapped and brought to his dungeon, which is where I've been until yesterday. Draco was punished for stalling his Marking by being made to take care of me. After about two weeks of him glaring and me being… well, me, we made friends. Two nights ago, I finally convinced him to go through with my plan to escape with neither of us dying or being enslaved to Riddle, though you likely call him either Voldemort or You-Know-Who. The plan was mostly a two-part diversion. Draco gave up the Malfoy bloodline while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to be rescuing me. Apparently they didn't get that part of the memo, which is weird because what part of "help me" is confusing?, but turns out it wasn't even necessary because I trapped Lucius in my former cage, along with a few hundred ghosts to keep him company. And I set the Manor on fire, but the house elves likely put it out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did help as getaway, and Hermione and Ron set some trees on fire which I'm sure helped, and we came here. Then we had a fun interrogation though I will say, I much prefer your method of getting answers, as fun as it was dumping icy water on Ron repeatedly." She finished and sipped at her juice some more. Remus, for his credit, did a very good job of looking like a fish, before shaking his head.

"Well, Harry did say he had a good reason to leave the Dursley's." he muttered as he drank the last of his tea, getting up to refill his mug. "He always did love rescuing his friends." That part was under his breath and so full of bitterness that Aeris nearly punched him on reflex. As it stood, she took a deep breath. She hadn't anticipated offering this quite so early, but she could be flexible. The boys would sleep for a while longer.

"Sir, you might want to put your mug down for a moment. And also sit down, because there's a slight chance you might faint at what I'm about to tell, and offer, you. Of course, you also might attack me, but Moony seems to like me. Oh, and I laced the creamer with a Calming Drought, so maybe refill your mug and come back over here." Remus considered it and, given how serious her voice was, he decided to humor her again. Of course, it could just be that he was drugged.

"How do you know about Moony?" He asked curiously and she gave his mug a pointed look. He smirked and took a sip, swallowing as obviously as he could. She relaxed.

"I know for the same reason that the house can tell me all about you and that Sirius Black isn't dead." She said calmly. Remus blinked. "And that I can also bring him back." He blinked again. He felt something rising in his throat, but it settled back down. Merlin, he loved Calming Draughts. So… calming. There was also a god-awful howling in his head, whether it was joy or anger or anguish he couldn't tell, but suddenly there was a gentle, cool feeling everywhere and he stared at the girl, trying to understand what was happening. _Relax, dear one. All is well._ A singing voice, drowning out the howls.

"And I also know, Professor, that your greatest desire in this world is to have your mate back so that you can be a family, a pack… and I can grant that wish."

Remus was silent. He set his mug on the counter behind him. The girl allowed his study and also set her drink down, crossing her legs and folding her hands together.

"What do you want, in return?" He asked, finally finding his voice. He knew how this worked. He hoped the price was something he could afford, he feared that it would be too high- the Calming Drought assured that she would be fair. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No one figures out what I am until everyone does, is that it?" She muttered, glancing upwards as though she were speaking to the universe. Looking back at Remus, she hesitated. "What I want is simple, listen to what Draco and I have to say and truly give it consideration. And do not, unless I give you express permission, reveal what I am to anyone. And that includes Sirius, should I bring him back. The final one is one I don't need to even say, but will anyways: take care of Harry. He needs you, much more than you know as of yet." Remus nodded eagerly, offering his hand. She shook it with a smile. "Not even an argument? I'm surprised, Professor." He snorted.

"Your requests were all things I was already planning on doing, I promised Harry I would listen to your explanations, I'm not stupid enough to reveal you and risk the consequences, and Harry is my pup, whether he knows it or not. As you put it, it didn't need saying; I will care for Harry until the day I die."

"Is… that true?" asked a quiet, yet clearly hopeful voice.

Aeris grinned and then stood, gesturing for Harry to take her chair.

"I'll just go and wake Draco then. Feel free to start breakfast while I'm gone. Oh, and I lied, there wasn't anything in the creamer except for, well, cream.

* * *

For those confused on Aeris's not-Calming Draught bit with Remus, she used a placebo. His belief that she drugged him made him calm himself down.

I promised I wouldn't post another story until at least one human reviewed but then I got excited because my presentation didn't fail miserably so here it is. _Now_ please review?

Thanks to the three loves who followed, hi, how're you doing? How is this going? What do you hate? What do you like? Am I as wildly out of character as I feel like I am?


	7. Chapter 7

Hah! Guess who's an idiot? So, I _have_ been getting reviews, I forgot to check the box that lets the reviews through. As I said, it's been a while since I've written fanfics and this is a new account. Whoops.

Hi to Monica from Brazil! And thank you so much, love.

To the human[s] who didn't/don't (can't tell if there's just one of you or two, sorry) like Aeris, I'm sorry to hear that. Can you tell me what you don't like about her? Personally, I think it's a bit early on to declare her a 'Gagworthy Mary Sue' given that we're on the sixth chapter and there really hasn't been much opportunity for character growth other than setting the stage for the story, but your opinion is your opinion and totally valid. Thanks for the critique regardless!

I still don't own anything and also would like to warn that this chapter is rated 'M'.

* * *

"That depends on what you heard." Hedged the professor, picking up his mug with false nonchalance. Harry looked slightly deterred but shook his head.

"That I was your… pup. And that you cared for me." His voice was small, too small, and Remus swallowed thickly. He shouldn't need this kind of reassurance at this age, he should be annoyed at this protectiveness. Remus quashed these misgivings and hesitatingly spoke.

"Moony recognizes you as his pup. And I… agree." He said carefully, watching the boy, who was biting his lip and looking like he might cry. "Are you alrigh-" he was cut off by a sudden armful, and lapful, of Harry, who was sobbing. He blinked and then settled his arms around him, rocking slowly. He stroked the boy's back and tried to murmur reassurances but he was mostly lost. Once again, the wondering why this was happening- the boy was sixteen, he should feel as though he had no need for parental care, yet this barest hint that he had a guardian had him sobbing. He frowned, wondering, before shaking his head. "Harry, hush, I'm here. What's wrong? It's okay, I've got you, I've got you." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, he was crying harder now, and Remus was fairly certain that he was going to tear his pajama shirt if he clutched it any harder. He settled for humming softly as he rocked and rubbed the boy's back, hoping Aeris kept Draco away long enough so that he wouldn't see this. No matter the age, no one wanted to be caught crying.

Finally, Harry's hysteria seemed to soften to just broken sobs and hiccups. After a few more minutes of rocking/rubbing, these too passed, and Harry froze.

"Profes- Re- I'm sorry- I don-" Remus recognized that he was working himself up again and immediately hushed him, rocking some more.

"It's perfectly alright Harry, while I'm not certain what exactly happened, or why, but I would never want you to have to go through it alone. And… you are free to call me Remus, if you wish, given the circumstances." Harry nodded, apparently satisfied, and tucked his head into Remus's shoulder, who was still bewildered.

"Sorry about your shirt." He mumbled. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a shirt, and while I'm glad you didn't actually rip it, even if you had I could've easily repaired it. I'm not angry, Harry, just a tad confused and very worried. Are you alright?" He didn't reply, only buried his face further into the other man's shoulder. "Harry?"

"I just. I thought you hated me." This was whispered so quietly that even he had to strain to hear it. He froze, immediately, which made Harry tense up. "I mean. For. For..." Remus quickly resumed his gentle rocking and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Harry, I do _not_ blame you for Sirius's death. I'll admit that I was angry with you for risking you and your friends so recklessly, but Sirius was a grown man. He should have known better." He did not mention the magical contract he made moments before. Harry did not mention his own, though he did not know it was a contract. "I would never hate you, Harry. I couldn't." He heard sniffles and he swore if the boy started crying again he might too, but thankfully he didn't.

"I didn't know." He repeated and Remus simply stroked his back, wondering why he hadn't thought to approach Harry. He had never considered that Harry be hurting too. He shook his head in disgust with himself.

"And that's my fault, Harry. I should have approached you, but it was so fast, you went back to the Dursley's that summer and you seemed alright the few times I saw you but I should have known. I'm sorry, Harry." Another sniffle and Harry adjusted himself, snuggling into Remus, who was quickly overcoming his dislike of being touched extensively, if only because Harry seemed very cuddly.

"I'm a good actor. I don't blame you, you were busy." He nuzzled his face into Remus's neck and shut his eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of being held. Remus simply hummed and tried to provide the comfort that Harry seemed to need, regardless of how odd it was. He'd get answers later, especially on that somewhat disturbing assertion of good acting.

00000

Aeris crawled over to Draco, pushing his arms apart and climbing in, snuggling into warmth. That he let her do so left her with an almost-painful grin and he grumbled sleepily, arms tightening around her and she sighed, content. He rested his head atop hers, breathing in deeply, and murmuring nondescript, happy sleepy sounds. She wiggled her way up, face to face with him, and kissed his nose, which twitched. She kissed one eyelid, then the other, pausing before pecking a cheek and finally his eyes opened, bleary and clearly wanting to shut again.

"While I don't object to the method, why are you waking me up?" He grouched, eyes closing again as he tugged her closer and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Just as he had relaxed again, breathing just about to settle back into sleep, she kissed his other cheek and stroked gentle fingers through his fine hair. He groaned, giving up, and flopped backwards.

"Oh, there's my sweet prince Elfy." She whispered, immediately scooting back towards him and attaching to his side, an arm and leg swung over him possessively. "Awakened at last."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He growled, considering rolling over and ignoring her until she let him sleep, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't.

"It won't? But what if I talk of your beautiful face, with its so-soft skin and fair, fine hair, perfectly framing your delicate features, which are so brilliantly paired with your elegant, slender, and lithe frame. She trailed her hand from cupping his cheek, to tracing his lips, and then sliding down his neck, circling his collarbone, and then down his chest. He let her, a strange smile on his face, before his eyes opened and he looked at her. He muttered a charm under his breath and then tugged her hair, wanting her to move closer. She obliged, wondering what he was going to do.

"Tell me to stop." He said softly and then kissed the corner of her mouth, the other corner, her nose, her cheek. She blinked, confused, but delighted, and slid atop him. She stilled his face with a hand and paused, hovering above his face.

"Tell _me_ to stop." She repeated his words back and he would have smirked, truly, but his lips were a tad busy as Aeris tried to decide what she wanted to do- was it to be sweet, chaste, gentle, like a true first kiss, or demanding and passionate. Draco tried to match her as she switched from softly pressing her lips to his to aggressively exploring his mouth to gently nibbling on his lower lip. Finally, since it seemed she had decided she did not need air any longer- fried neurons wondered if perhaps she didn't breathe, it was possible- but he did, so he broke away with a gasp. She blinked, taking in the bright eyes, dilated pupils, a flushed cheeks, and grinned like a loon.

"Can I do that again?" She asked, nuzzling his neck, alternating between soft, barely-there kisses and just rubbing her cheek on him, which was really not helping him calm down, but you can be sure he wasn't going to tell her to stop.

"Merlin, Aeris. Sometimes I forget…" He muttered, running a hand down her back. Feeling her arc slightly into the pet, he did so again with a smile.

"Sometimes you forget?" she prompted, apparently done with the stroking.

"That you don't actually know everything." He tugged her hair again. "And yes, you can kiss me again. Whenever you want, as long as we're alone." She nodded, looking eager, and he mentally apologized to his lungs.

000000

Harry's stomach growled and he jumped, falling suddenly on his arse. Remus blinked, looking down at his Harry-less lap, and saw the boy on the ground, looking equal parts embarrassed and pained. He took pity and stood up, offering his hand to the fallen boy. Remus glanced towards where Aeris had disappeared and shrugged.

"She said we could eat without her." He pointed out as he opened the oven, removing the chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Harry nodded, just as eager as he was it seemed, and fetched plates from the cupboard, cleaning them with a quick _Scourgify_. They both piled their plates high with food and tea, Remus putting the rest under a warming charm, wondering why Aeris hadn't done so herself, and they headed to the dining room to eat, Harry sending their chairs to return themselves to the table.

They sat and both nearly groaned at the mouthful of melted chocolate, pancake, and real Maine maple syrup.

"I don't know who that girl is but right now, I couldn't care less." Remus said and Harry nodded.

"I know only a bit more than you do and this is enough to convince me. No bad guy can cook this well." He decided, quickly taking another bite.

"Agreed." Silence reigned while they both ate their breakfast and, despite how full they were, they were a tad weepy with the last bite of chocolaty goodness. They sipped their tea while both tried to find a way to continue being together, finally Harry broke the silence.

"I'm… guessing she offered you something." He said, startling Remus out of his thoughts. He swallowed, wondering how Harry would take it, illogically hoping Harry wouldn't ask- wouldn't matter, if Aeris did pull through, then Sirius would be back and they'd have to deal then. But still, he hoped.

"She did. I take it to meant that she offered you something as well?" The boy nodded, looking nervous. "And you took the offer?" Another nod and Remus wondered what his wish was that he looked so… afraid. "Do you want to tell me what it is? You don't have to, but-"

"ShesaidshecouldbringSiriusbackandhelpyouandwecouldbeafamilyandIwouldhaveafamily." He took a deep breath and then looked worriedly at Remus, hoping he wouldn't hate him. Remus blinked and shook his head.

"Harry, I speak English, Latin, and a fair bit of French, and, thanks to Moony, heightened hearing. But I have no idea what you just said." He flushed and repeated himself.

"She said that she could… bring Sirius back… and help you.. and wecouldbeafamily." The last bit was rushed but Remus distinctly heard the word "family" and was rather adept at putting two and two together.

"Your deepest desire was to be in a family with Sirius and I?" he asked in a near whisper. The boy nodded slowly, looking like he might bolt. Remus smiled, nearly grinned, and shook his head.

"Before Sirius… died… we had an argument. He wanted to bond, with me, and fully adopt you. I said no, because you didn't even know we were together and I didn't want to pressure you into a relationship with me, or make you feel like I was trying to take your godfather away." He admitted quietly. Harry stared at him.

"Re-Remus, _everyone_ knew- knows that you and Sirius were together. I've known since.. I don't even remember when I figured it out because it was such a not-surprise." Remus shook his head.

"No one knew! We were so careful!" He objected and Harry snorted.

"So careful that you forgot the silencing charms… three times? And at Christmas, Sirius went upstairs wearing his clothes, and came back down with you. Wearing your robes." Remus colored and Harry smiled.

"We all thought it was sweet but I don't think any of us realized you were trying to keep it a secret. And. Well. Now that you know that I do... want you... as a dad... would you? Adopt me, I mean?" He asked, looking up at the man through his eyelashes as though he might reject him.

"Harry, I had no idea.. and yes. I would. As soon as everything is a bit more settled, I'll get the necessary documents and I will. It won't mean much, legally, since you are practically sixteen after all, but if you want me to, I would love to." Harry and him shared a giant smile.

000000

Draco was wondering if, perhaps, he had made a mistake, as Aeris happily snuggled into his arms, once more kissing his neck, and completely unaware of the not-so-little predicament she had caused. His lip felt like it had been absolutely savaged- which it had been- and he was contemplating how to explain that he would like to toss off without potentially offending her.

Draco was so deep in his thoughts, that he was completely unaware of the hand that was snaking once more down his chest, but he noticed it when it reached its chosen destination, and he gasped at the sudden pressure.

"Ae-ris?" He questioned, glancing at her. She was staring curiously at him, flicking between his eyes and lips. She kissed him, not the firey, aggressive kisses of before, but a simple and tender kiss that completely confused him, given the cool hand that was slipping under his trousers.

"This is something you want." She said simply, examining his face. "May I?" Torn between cursing her and kissing her, he chose the path that would involve pleasure, and, with a mixed-feelings groan, attached himself to her lips. Thankfully, she took that as a yes, and that delightfully deviant hand slid through the convenient slit in his pants, experimentally stroking with finger tips.

Draco whimpered at the bare contact, he had been hard for what felt like _hours _while Aeris kissed him, trying out new styles, but never noticing- or apparently pretending to not notice- the consequence of her play. He waved his hand murmuring _divesto_ against her lips, and heard her gasp at his sudden nudity, pulling back to study him with wide eyes.

He had forgotten that she didn't allow unknown spells to affect her but wasn't given the chance to ask consent, because suddenly the girl was licking and biting and sucking everything she could reach and it was all he could do to stay still.

"Aeeeeeriiis" he complained when she traced his ribcage with her tongue, knowing it was possible she had simply forgotten what he wanted her to do but knowing it was much more likely that she had decided to ignore him for the time being. That point was proven when, instead of moving further down like she had been, she slid further up to nip at his nipple once more. And, once more, he gasped and arced upwards and she pressed him back down and did it again. But, finally, finally, she kissed the abused nub goodbye and slithered to kiss the start of a feathery-fine trail of the palest-blonde hair that led to what he had been trying to get her to acknowledge for the better part of an hour now. She ran tickling fingers along the inside of his thighs, which immediately parted for better access, and she considered his erection. Despite the lack of touching, his hips involuntarily jerked when he looked down to see the intent expression on her face, knowing he was currently the only thing on her mind. She looked up and grinned at him and he wondered if he should be upset that she was, once more, using her powers to read his wishes, but immediately discarded the notion when she took him in hand and licked the tip, pausing to consider the taste. Aeris kissed the slit, pressing her tongue against it, and then running her tongue from the very tip to the base, exploring the differing textures from the slick head to the veiny shaft and then the slight-prickle of his balls. Finally she tired of this, too, and, after a moment of articulating her jaw in apparent practice, and Draco feeling like he might swallow his tongue at any moment, she sucked the head in and then, stopping at nothing because when did Aeris every do things halfway, she kept going until he hit the back of her throat and Draco was certain there was a reason he should be groaning so loud but fucking _finally_ she was doing _something_ oh Merlin now she was bobbing, up and down and up and swirling her tongue around the head like it was a fucking_ sucker _then back down and his hand was in her hair, tugging, because fuck he was gonna _come_ he was gonna come right _now_ and he howled and she just blinked in surprise, swallowing because that's what Draco wanted but a fair bit dribbled out onto her chin and, slowly, she pulled back, placing the softening cock onto his thigh and resting for a moment before Draco tugged her hair again, pulling her back up.

"You…" He started but got sidetracked, staring at his come flecked on her cheek, her chin, her mouth. "I.." He didn't finish and just kissed her, tasting bitter salt on her and groaning, his cock considering a second rise but he pulled away, licking her chin and cheek clean before kissing both.

"That was what you wanted… I didn't ask permission. I'm sorry." She looked like she had done something wrong and expected punishment and Draco would have laughed had she not looked like she might cry.

"I wanted you to, Aeris. And you didn't ask permission because you had my tongue down your throat. And later, I wouldn't have been able to say yes because all I could think about was getting you to touch me." She considered it and then settled against his chest, pressing another kiss to his collarbone, to a hickey he didn't know he had yet. Rather, one of many hickies he didn't know he had yet.

"I was touching you." She grumbled good-naturedly and he sighed, rubbing her back again.

"Remind me to explain sex better later." He mumbled, shutting his eyes. Maybe she'd let him sleep now?

"I will. Oh, Professor Lupin and Harry finally finished their talk. Ready for breakfast, Elfy?"

He sighed. It was worth a daydream.

"Yes, let me just get dressed… Wait, Professor Lupin?"

* * *

And a second chapter today as an apology for me being an idiot about the reviews. Next chapter will be up at some point tomorrow! Have a marvelous night my friends!

(And a special shout out to Monica and Amanda and the guest who is interested about the story, keep on being awesome)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Said Harry, lounging on the couch while Remus read a book. "I mean, Hermione and Ron should be here any minute, we kinda need them to come back. And Aeris needs to finish bringing you to speed." Remus marked his page and shut the book, standing up.

"I'll go see what's taking them, why don't you try and contact Hermione and Ron and see if you can get a more definite time from them." Harry nodded and Remus headed down the hall, intending on returning his book while he was down this way. As he walked, he suddenly caught scent of… sex. Rather distinct, very fresh, sex. He hurried down the rest of the hall and up the stairs, heading to his room and shutting the door, rather flushed.

"Well. That explains why it took so long. Sidetracked." He spoke to himself, looking at the book. He set it on his desk and caught sight of the mirror, sighing. "One day I won't blush at the mention of sex." He blamed his werewolf nose, people couldn't hide their scents if they tried and they certainly would if they knew he could smell it. He sighed again, shaking his head. Remembering what Aeris had said about talking to the house, he considered it and decided it wasn't entirely insane.

"Aeris, Hermione and Ron should be here soon and we'll need to talk with you. I still haven't heard the entire story." He said simply and fairly ran through the hall, holding his breath. Harry looked at him in question, still lying on the couch, a small memo book and muggle pen in his hands.

"Are they coming?" Harry asked and Remus coughed, choking on his own spit. Aeris wandered in, Draco behind her, grumbling something under his breath that had Remus going red again. Draco froze once he saw the professor and ran a hand through his mussed hair, irritably.

"Professor Lupin, it seems like I'll be making another apology. I was rather hoping to not have to make another so soon, but, as it stands, I owe you one. I am sorry for the way I treated you during my Third Year. You were, and are, the only competent DADA teacher we've had and I shouldn't have acted like a snobbish brat. I hope you'll forgive me." Remus blinked in surprise and then shook his head.

"No need for forgiveness, Draco. What matters now is choosing do what's right." He nodded in response and headed into the kitchen, Aeris following him. Remus looked in question at Harry who shrugged.

"I think he's trying to make a new name for himself, start over, now that he's not Malfoy Jr. anymore. He apologized to me an' 'Mione last night too, and gave Ron a bellyache potion." Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"Seems like he's grown up… I'm impressed. But what do you mean he's not Malfoy Jr?"

"I gave up my Malfoy bloodrights." Answered the boy in question, carrying a plate of food. "I'm a Black now, assuming my mother doesn't disown me."

"She won't." Aeris assured, walking behind him. "And even if she did, you'll be getting a new last name shortly anyways." She touched Draco's arm and gestured at the chair he was about to sit in, turning it into a plush loveseat and plopping down, somehow not dislodging any of the food on her plate.

"I will?" He questioned, joining her and sipping his tea before placing it on the floor.

"Yes. I think that, by the end of the war, it might be for the best if you come with me." She said, using her fork to pick out a chocolate chip and licking it. Draco determinedly looked away.

"We'll have to talk about it, but it likely would." He agreed and Remus looked at Harry questioningly, who shrugged.

"So, are you two… dating?" he asked and Aeris turned to Draco, obviously wanting him to answer as she took another bite.

"We are together, yes." He answered, clearly having just realized that he had an audience.

"Young love." Remus remarked absently before shaking his head. "Best think any permanent decisions through, but I have to agree with Aeris, it's very unlikely Narcissa will disown you." Draco shrugged but his eyes plainly showed a desire for them to be right.

"I need to be prepared for every eventuality." Aeris poked him in the cheek and, when he turned to question her, she popped a bite of pancake in his mouth. He glared as he chewed and Remus stifled a laugh.

"Aeris, did you really hear me when I told the house that you and Draco should come out now?" asked Remus curiously." Aeris blinked.

"You talked to the house? No, I felt you pass by the door twice and, since you were alone, figured that you and Harry were done and it was time for breakfast." She paused, giving him an amused look. "Did you think I meant that the house keeps me updated on every event?" He looked sheepish and she laughed, Draco snorted.

"If that were the case, she would've exploded at the Manor. Or here, even." He said and she nodded, agreeing.

"Houses soak up energy and store it, that's what I tapped into, to see what people liked to eat and whatnot. After enough magic is built up, the house will start to be able to remember those it likes, people who bring in love and happiness. I'll admit my wording was bad but 'the house told me' sounds cooler than 'I accessed the house's memory of the scent of chocolate chips and cinnamon tea and bacon and a werewolf and mating'." Remus coughed and flushed, Draco sighed, looking at his food distastefully.

"Thank you for that visual, Aeris. I didn't want to eat anyways." She elbowed him.

"Hush, you." Harry's pocket _ding_ed! and they all turned to look, while he dug out the little memo book he had been holding earlier.

"Either Ron or Hermione wrote back, let's see… Oh, both of them did. Must've missed the first ding. Mrs. Weasley is still lecturing Ron, so he'll be back nearer lunch time. And Hermione will be here in about five minutes, she just has to get someone to cover for her because she wants to sleep over… that okay, Remus?" The man in question nodded, somewhat confused that he was even asked, but Harry looked at him like it was important that permission be granted. "So, Aeris, do you want me to explain the whole muggle-not-really thing to Remus so you and Draco can eat?" She nodded and Draco gave him a look that said he best tell the truth and only the truth. Harry wondered why he would even lie but nodded at the protective boy anyways.

"Okay, so I don't really understand the how or why myself so ask Aeris once she's done, not me. Aeris is technically a muggle, she doesn't have any magic of her own, but she can manipulate it. She's been using Draco's magic whenever she needs to but she doesn't use a wand or a spell like us, she just waves her hand and whatever she wants to have happen, happens. And she can apparently rework any spell that's sent at her, so she's pretty much immune to magic. Uhm, she can see and feel magic and can identify magical signatures. Oh, there are apparently types of signatures and some she prefers to others, which is why she's been using Draco's, 'cause she likes his. And that's all I remember." He looked at the couple on the couch, Draco was just chewing his food and looking uncaring but Aeris nodded happily at him, so he figured he covered all the bases. He looked at Remus who was staring at Aeris like she might burst into flames or eat them all, and Harry frowned.

"Remus?"

"You can manipulate magic." Aeris nodded, her normally cheerful face calculating.

"You can see magic and sense it in other's?" Another nod. "And tap into magical build-up?" A third.

"Absolutely impervious to magic?"

"If I wish to be, which I generally do, I'm not a fan of dying. Though some things get through like potions and there are certain kinds of spells that will affect me, though you'll understand that I won't be sharing that." Remus, if possible, paled further. Aeris sighed.

"Literally hundreds of years pass, no one knows a thing, no one remembers my family, and now not one but _two_ wizards, possibly more, work it out. How many books do we have to steal before the myth is well and truly dead?" Draco looked at her curiously and she shook her head, grouchily handing him her plate. She stood and knelt in front of Remus, who seemed frozen in shock.

"If you know who I am, then you know what happens now." She said simply, power obvious in her voice, and he nodded, eyes flicking worriedly to Harry. "However, I think it's important to note that I've not reached my majority yet, as far as my family is concerned. And, therefore, I've made no vows." She spoke slowly and calmly, as though to a frightened animal. "Furthermore, I've made several magical contracts in the past few days that would prevent me from acting on said vows." This seemed to unfreeze Remus, who looked cautiously hopeful.

"So you're not going to…?" She shook her head, returning to the loveseat.

"You'll find that you're unable to express the title of the book you read of me, my family heritage, and the potential consequences that you faced just now, though. But no, I won't, and not just because of the contracts and lack of vows. You don't yet know me, but I can get a lot from you and Harry over there, enough to decide I respect you at least." She accepted her plate back from Draco and took a bite. "Oh, and Harry? I'm very sorry but you have a choice: either you forget this conversation or be made unable to express it. Which one? You can discuss with Remus if you like, just choose before Hermione shows up." Draco considered if he wanted to know and looked at her, she smiled and a bit of the Aeris he knew seemed to return to her gaze.

"I mayn't tell you today, likely not tomorrow, but if all goes as I hope then you'll be one of the few who I can tell." She said simply and he nodded, accepting it. They ate and waited.

"Remus? What do you think?" Harry asked, he wasn't scared, a little nervous, but mostly confused. He trusted Aeris but he also trusted Remus and Remus was afraid of Aeris. Remus glanced at Aeris and then stood, moving to sit next to Harry on the couch.

"My… fear of Aeris is unfounded, the myths I've read of her family were." his mouth shut tight, apparently against his will, and he sighed. "Unpleasant. However, she is not her family, and as she said, she's taken no vows and therefore can and will act according to her own desires. It's up to you whether you trust her, and it's your choice." Harry nodded and looked at Aeris.

"I'd like to remember, can you do the thing that you did to Remus." Aeris nodded, an approving grin lit her face.

"Consider it done. Because, well, it is. Oh, good timing, Hermione incoming in three, two, one." Just as she finished, Hermione popped into the room, smiling and holding a large purse as well as her backpack. Harry raised his eyebrows at the amount of luggage, looking at her.

"Are you sleeping over or moving in?" He questioned, teasing, and she mock-glared.

"They're books, for research." She set them down and flopped into Remus's vacated chair. Remus gave it a half-longing look before resigning himself to his fate as a couch-dweller. For now.

"Are we waiting for Ron to show up or should we just explain the main points to him later?" She asked and Aeris immediately perked up.

"I vote that you, Harry, or Professor Lupin explain it to him later." She said and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Why is it that I get along better with the Weasel than you do?"

"Because you're entirely too kind, dearest Elfy. And because you know that I'll punish him soundly and you find that much more amusing."

"True." He murmured before rising, taking both their dirty plates and mugs to the kitchen. Hermione stared in shock before looking at Aeris.

"Did you drug him?"

"Drug? No, of course not. We're together. And he's truly very sweet… when he wants to be. Give him a chance, now that he may act as himself. Or don't, and join Ron in perpetual showers. Either way works for me." Draco returned, smirking, and Remus looked at him curiously.

"Aeris has decided that she is going to cure Weasley of his temper, so whenever he gets too angry, his magic douses him with ice water." He answered, giving Aeris a look of deep admiration, who winked.

"And whenever he says something to hurt others; I want to shake him of that small cruel streak he has a tendency of giving in to." She further explained, leaning against Draco when he sat back down. "But anyways, I was told that you lot had more questions, so ask away." Remus and Hermione stared at each other for a long moment before apparently coming to an agreement. Remus leaned forward and looked at each teen for a long moment.

"I don't have any further questions for Aeris, as far as allegiance goes. But I need to ask, how many know and can know about you?"

"In the Wizarding World, you mean? Well, us, obviously, as well as Lucius, Lady Narcissa, Riddle, and three death eaters who did not deign to give me their names and Draco didn't recognize them. It's possible he told but Riddle would definitely not want anyone to know about him wanting to get me. I'd prefer it if no one besides those of us present, and Ron, knew, but that will be difficult. Existence wise, they can know I'm alive, but as far as my abilities go, that needs to be kept quiet, it's very important that it not get out." Hermione frowned.

"I get not wanting to advertise your powers to the world at large, but why is it such a secret?" Aeris and Remus shared a look and then Aeris nodded slightly.

"Every time someone like Aeris was found, an incredibly blood battle happened shortly after. The last one was nearly a hundred and fifty years ago, in America." She did quick math and then her eyes widened.

"The Civil War?" She asked and Remus nodded, a grim smile. At Harry's confused look, she clarified. "The Americans split up into the Confederate and Federal armies, supposedly fighting over slavery, though I'm guessing that was just a cover-up for a magical battle now."

"That's right. Back then, muggles often fought in magical battles, obviously not knowing what the true cause was, but they were used as cannon fodder essentially."

"Yes, yes, barbaric wizards and magical racism is all well and good but the point is that I don't want to bring about the start of another war, you've already got one going." Interrupted Aeris, giving Remus a sharp look. "And before you ask, Hermione, the true cause of the war is also a huge secret and won't be found in any history books. All records have been destroyed." The two girls had a long stare before Hermione back down, looking away. Aeris shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, before looking back to Remus. "Anything else, Professor?"

"I just need to ask a few things of Draco." He said.

"I'll save you the breath, Professor. I am Marked but I do not serve the Dark Lord. I tried to avoid being Marked but in the end, I could not resist my f- Lucius's wishes. They've already verified that with Veritaserum but I will submit to questioning again, if you wish it." Remus was already shaking his head and Draco relaxed.

"I already knew you were Marked though it's good to hear that you've definitely returned to the Light." He said. "And no, I can't tell you how. My question was what are you planning on doing as far as school goes? I'm guessing that Harry has already offered Grimmauld Place to you, and if he hasn't, I do, but you will need to talk to Dumbledore about your defection. I imagine that there are several among Slytherin that won't take kindly to a traitor, not to mention that Voldemort could start attacking you through the Mark at any moment." Draco and Aeris shared a look, Aeris seeming defiant and determined and Draco unhappy.

"I've been redirecting the magic from the Mark, Riddle can't access Draco at all and he won't be able to, so long as I have near-constant access to him so that whenever Riddle tries something, I can divert it." Aeris said, placing a hand on Draco's knee. "It's draining but I can handle it. We've discussed various strategies, but the only one that has any potentiality of working is to transfigure me into an animal of some sort and pretending that I'm Draco's familiar." Hermione shook her head vehemently but Remus seemed to be considering it.

"You can't be transfigured into an animal indefinitely! Even an animagus runs risk of going too deep into the primal mind if they stay transformed too long." Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Magic does as I wish, Hermione. If all I want is to have the form of an animal, then all I'll get is the form of an animal." She retorted.

"Why don't we just put you in the Room of Requirement? Draco can sleep there, which keeps him safe from anyone in Slytherin." Offered Harry. Draco shook his head.

"The other Slytherins will report my absence to the Headmaster." He pointed out.

"And what happens if Riddle attacks while Draco's in class? I can't very well run from this 'Room of Requirement' and I'm not certain how being in Hogwarts is going to affect me, the magical build-up alone will be immense and with all the students there, my ability to sense individuals will be severely dampened if not totally negated. I need to be within eyesight of Draco at all times or he'll be in danger."

"Why not both?" said Remus, rubbing his chin. "You can't spend every night in the Room, but you could spend at least the weekend, which will give Aeris a chance to have human form for a while. If anyone questions you, just say you're spending the nights with your girlfriend or the like. I could always assign you a detention, should you ever need a break during the week." The two of the three teens blinked at him, the third just grinning, and he smiled ruefully when he recognized his mistake. "I found out yesterday and was saving it for a surprise, for Harry, but I'll be returning as your teacher this year." This time, he was prepared for Harry launching into him and hugging him tightly around the middle before scooting back a respectable distance.

"That's going to be great! We'll actually _learn_ something in DADA now!" exclaimed Hermione.

"But how? Lucius would never allow the Governors to let you teach, given your… condition." Asked Draco, clearly trying to be polite. Aeris flicked his ear anyways.

"He's a werewolf, not a leper." She scolded before turning to Remus. "Congratulations, Professor." Remus got the odd feeling that she might have had something to do with it, but shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Aeris. And I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. Dumbledore must've pulled some strings somewhere, but I've been fully reinstated, complete with an apology for slander." Harry grinned again and Hermione smiled as well, before looking contemplatively at Aeris, who nodded infinitesimally at her.

"Plan sounds good to me, I've just got one question." They all turned to Aeris who was smiling at Draco.

"Yes, dear?" he said, a long-suffering tone in his voice that had all others biting their tongues.

"Can I be a kitten? A _lavender_ kitten?"

* * *

Alright, tomorrow's my last day of class and then it's frantic writing until I get about 30 pages of reports and essays finished and then, my friends, I will be on break and able to sleep and write this.

I hope you enjoyed, please review and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"No."

"What if I was green?"

"No."

"You can give me a spiky collar." She wheedled.

"No." He glared at her.

"Draco, perhaps you should suggest an alternative?" said Remus, helpfully. Draco glanced at him and then turned back to Aeris, who was looking at him pleadingly.

"You could be a cobra." He offered, hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a stereotype. Oooh, what about a Fwooper? Those seemed like fun." The other three looked at her, horrified, and she sighed. "Fine, not a Fwooper."

"How does she even know what a Fwooper is?" asked Remus and Draco grumbled.

"I frequently did my summer homework in the dungeon, once I realized she was dangerous when bored and was surprisingly helpful with essays. She took a liking to that beastly book, The Monster Book of Monsters, and I thought it was harmless enough for her to read it. It kept her busy enough for her to stop badgering me about stealing my other books." Hermione looked at the other girl eagerly.

"You like to read?" Aeris grinned and nodded.

"Have you seen the Black library yet?" The two boys shook their heads, twin sighs.

"Hermione, why don't you take Aeris to the library for a while?" Offered Remus, an understanding smile on his face. They were gone in a flash and Draco groaned.

"I hope you understand that I'm going to have to get revenge for that, Professor. I'm likely to not hear anything besides magical theory or research for the next day, at least." Harry snickered and Draco glared at him.

"Now you have a chance to find a possible familiar besides an oddly colored kitten, though." Pointed out Remus, standing up and reclaiming his seat with a happy sigh. "I think full-blooded kneazle might be best. It will keep others from touching her and explain a potentially strange coat pattern." Draco nodded, irritably.

"Yes, it would, if I didn't bloody hate cats."

"Why not a Jarvey? Aeris seems like the type to enjoy that sort of… chaos." Offered Harry, who was now spread out all over the couch. "They don't come in many colors, but she'd have free reign to insult anyone she wished, and she could talk to you. The only other creature I can think of is a knarl, but I don't see her enjoying life as a hedgehog as much as being a Jarvey." Draco considered and grumbled.

"Unfortunately, that seems like the most likely candidate. Weasley is going to have a field day with that… though Aeris finds him to be good prey. Much as I'd rather a snake, a Jarvey is vastly preferable to a wretched cat."

000000

"You got Professor Remus his job back." Said Hermione, as she piled more books onto a stack she was collecting.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Elfy is right, with Lucius leading the Board of Governors, poor Professor would never be allowed in. Ridiculous, and pathetic, but true."

"How?" Aeris sighed and looked away from the _fascinating_ book, to stare at Hermione.

"You know what I am, little lionheart, and you know what I can tell you. But I can say that it's surprising how easy it is to doctor documents, you lot rely on magic too much." Hermione selected one more book, bringing the stack to the table.

"I know, the Wizarding world really should consider moving forward or at least adopt electric lighting, candles aren't good for late-night reading. But whose wish were you fulfilling?" Aeris grinned and turned the page.

"Who says I was fulfilling someone's wish?" Hermione frowned but Aeris continued. "I could have simply been acting as a free agent of nice deeds." Hermione's eyes narrowed and then she nodded.

"Or you were killing several birds with one stone." Aeris looked up again and inclined her head slightly.

"Or I was making Lucius's life hell." She added, returning to the book. They were quiet for a minute, the only sound was Aeris turning pages, while Hermione chewed her lip, thinking.

"Manipulating magic isn't normal for…" Hermione faltered and Aeris marked the page with a sigh and shut her book.

"For those of my blood, you're right, it isn't." She said when it was clear that Hermione didn't know how to finish.

"Plus 'those of your blood' have their own defenses, not being able to say their name being the biggest. So if you're still worried about your anonymity, then your other powers definitely come from something else, something that also requires the same amount of privacy." Aeris nodded.

"Well thought out. But, your question is?" She asked and Hermione floundered.

"I really hate Taboo." The girl muttered and Aeris smirked.

"It's an effective defense though." Hermione nodded, wrinkling her nose as she tried to determine a way to speak.

"You aren't just _that_ though? You're something else too? Why must it be kept a secret, do you really not trust people that much?"

"Yes, human. You heard what Remus said- last time Wizards discovered one who shared my particular talents caused a bloody war where muggles were used like cattle, wizards trading the deaths of hundreds and nearly destroying a fledgling country in an effort to own the poor soul for their own devices. And that's not the only time it's happened, just the most recent. People can't be trusted, persons can, but never people. Now, that's the most I can tell you, so you'll either have to accept it or just not trust me." Hermione deliberated for a long moment before deciding, pulling a chair near the other girl and sitting down. They shared a smile and then Aeris eagerly re-opened her book, flipping to the marked page. "Do the stair cases truly move? And the portraits all talk?"

00000

"So, Professor, I have a favor to ask." Started Draco, hesitatingly. Remus nodded encouragingly, wondering what he could do for the teen.

"Aeris's existence must remain secret, I don't imagine you have a problem with that given you apparently know enough about her to prompt her to take action, but everything about her must remain secret, the whole entirety from where I got my probably-_lavender_ Jarvey to why I'm no longer a Malfoy to what's made the Golden Trio and I end our well-known rivalry. There cannot be a whisper of connection to all the events." Remus nodded seriously.

"Of course, I wouldn't breathe a word to anyone."

"That includes the Headmaster…. And Sirius Black, since I know that Aeris is planning on returning him." He said, hesitating over the man's name. Remus's eyes showed a flash of pain but he nodded.

"Much as I believe that Professor Dumbledore can be trusted, I physically cannot speak of her existence, remember? As far as Sirius goes, and I'd like to know how she told you, given that she should not have been capable, he'll have questions that I will allow Aeris to answer."

"He was your mate, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the deepest desire of a widowed werewolf would be for his mate. And the Headmaster isn't quite as perfect as everyone seems to think, Professor." Draco paused for a moment, seeming to be deciding his words carefully. "But I believe that's a discussion best left for when we all are here. Returning to the favor I require, Aeris is rather protective of me, and I of her, and we are going to be sleeping in what will likely be enemy territory. I'm a solid student of DADA, gotten rather good marks, and I have a background in dueling. Therefore, I'd like to formally request to be your apprentice." Remus was silent for a moment, considering carefully, and Harry seemed intrigued.

"An apprentice?" asked Harry. Draco's eyes flicked towards him for a moment.

"An apprentice is a student training under a Master, I'm breaching protocol by asking him instead of the other way round but it's a rather traditional office and not used often in Hogwarts anymore. I would be put in rooms nearby his and he would have the authority to not allow me to have others in my rooms, giving me an excuse not to have 'friends' over and cause trouble." Remus nodded slowly.

"Your logic is, as usual, impeccable, except for one thing. I cannot take you as an apprentice, only tenured professors can take apprentices. I was fired before I could reach my tenure during your Third Year and therefore can't until next year. If I could, Draco, I gladly would, but I think that this is a rather ingenious plan. How are your marks in potions?" Draco rose an eyebrow at the query but answered anyways.

"I received an Outstanding on my OWLs, of course." Remus nodded.

"I expected that. I know that Professor Snape is your godfather. Why not ask him?" Draco stared at the man like he had grown a second head and Harry sat up, shaking his head at Remus.

"Remus? I don't think that Draco will feel particularly safe with Snape, at the moment." He glanced meaningfully at the other boy's left arm. Remus could've smacked himself on the forehead.

"Well give me a beard and call me Hagrid." The man swore under his breath. "I will see what I can do about that then, Draco. I understand not telling Professor Dumbledore about Aeris, but you should about your defection. He'll come up with something or perhaps pull some more strings and grant me my tenure early, given how close I came last time." Draco nodded slowly, looking between the other two, knowing there was something he wasn't being told.

"I will, but it will have to be done carefully."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, what are you planning on reporting to him, Remus?" asked Harry nervously, remembering. The man sighed.

"I'm not certain. The Dursley's have told me that they refuse to take you back now, something about giving them all horrid nightmares and visions but you couldn't have done anything with the Trace on you. It's possible that Dumbledore might convince them to but I doubt it. We could just fudge the truth a bit, tell him that you, along with Hermione and Ron, saved Draco from Malfoy Manor?" Draco nodded and looked at Harry.

"I'm alright with that, it would add credibility to my story if the Great Savior had come to my rescue." Harry nodded as well.

"Sounds good and I really had nothing to do with whatever happened to the Dursley's… Aeris didn't say anything about it either."

"Well, that's because you'd object to such punishment." She answered, carrying a huge stack of books, Hermione following in a similar fashion. "They deserved it and I knew you wouldn't do anything. And, I didn't do all that much, actually- houses remember people they like and will protect them, if given an opportunity to do so and there was plenty of residual magic, all over the house, from you. I'm just a good Samaritan, helping wherever I can." She gently placed the books on the floor at Draco's feet, dropped next to them and leaned against her boyfriend's legs with a sigh. "I could live in that library." Remus chuckled.

"So could I. Did you two leave any books behind?" Hermione sat next to Harry, having put her books onto the end table that Harry helpfully summoned for her.

"Too many, but you said Ron would be here soon and there's still the matter of figuring out the best method of making me an animal." Answered Aeris, her eyes closed as she spoke. "So what shall I be, dear Elfy?"

"We were considering a Jarvey, do you remember them?" He said, hopefully. She hummed, thinking.

"Those were the rude ferrets, right? Oh, Ron's here." The red head in question walked in, brushing soot off of him, a sour look on his face.

"Mum's got me de-gnoming the garden, doing housework, and I'm not to touch my broom for the rest of the summer. And she put a block on me so I can't apparate, so now I owe the twin's for distracting her so that I could floo."

"A fit punishment for running off." Noted Remus, gesturing to a seat. "As Aeris cannot be separated from Draco for long, we've determined that the best bet would be to disguise her as Draco's familiar. Right now, we're trying to choose an animal or creature." Ron nodded, dropping onto the armchair with a whoosh of air. "And yes, that would be a Jarvey, Aeris."

"What colors do they come in?" She asked. "And would it be possible for me to change colors?" Draco sighed.

"No, they come in the same colors as a ferret would. And they're a fair bit bigger." Ron blinked and then got a look on his face like Christmas came early.

"Wait… He's gonna turn her into a girl ferret? Are they gonna have little ferret babies next? A whole ferret family, ready to invade Hogwarts!" Aeris's eye twitched and she gave Ron a long, serious look before resting her head back against Draco's legs.

"I really should rework that, maybe add in a compassion-clause that sets his bollocks on fire or fills his y-fronts with billywigs." She muttered and every male except Draco crossed their legs protectively. Draco, since Aeris was sitting on his feet, strategically folded his hands on his lap.

"Perhaps a gentler touch, Aeris." He replied, glancing uncomfortably towards Ron. "Weasel is just being a weasel, threatening a man's pants should be reserved for much greater sins than he's capable of." Aeris sighed and looked up at Draco.

"Fine, fine. But I want stripes. Brown fur with darker brown stripes… And a bandit's mask, like a raccoon. You can pick the collar, I don't care." Draco took a moment to remember what they had been discussing and then nodded.

"Why don't we try it now, make sure it works?" asked Remus and Aeris nodded, standing up smoothly and moving to the front of the room.

"Cast the transfiguration that you think will work best and I'll adjust it as needed." She said and the man nodded, glancing at Draco.

"Do you think Draco should do the spell, since he'll be casting it on you most often? Or should I?" He asked and she shrugged, cracking her knuckles.

"On my end, it doesn't matter who casts so long as they put in enough power, but perhaps it might be better if it's Draco, he's used to me doing this sort of thing." Draco stood up at that and pulled out his wand, looking serious. "Ready, Elfy?" The boy nodded, thinking.

"_Verto Ictis"_ He said clearly and Aeris shimmered for a moment. Draco felt an unexpectedly large drain of energy and he sat down automatically, making himself breathe evenly. He watched as Aeris's for twisted, shrunk, and then with a burst of sparkles, he saw a rather large ferret, nearly three feet including her tail, laying on the rug, looking entirely too satisfied. Her fur was the same dark brunette as it was in human form, bands of russet stripes sporadically over her form and a ring around one eye instead of a bandit's mask. She chirped and sat on her hind legs, tilted her head to examine them.

"You look funny from this angle." She informed Ron. "Of course, you look funny from above too, but it's really telling from down here." He started to retort but thought better of it, remembering her threat to his manhood.

"Did you change your mind on the raccoon mask or did something go wrong?" asked Hermione, getting off the couch to kneel closer. Aeris scampered in front of her, allowing the girl to examine the new form.

"Changed my mind, didn't make sense for a ferret to look like a raccoon. Placement of the stripes and stuff was harder than I expected though. I'm going to need to have pictures or something whenever I retake this form or I'll put them in the wrong spots." The Jarvey darted forward and nipped Hermione's nose before running to Remus's leg. "I'm also gonna need to bother you for more information on Jarvey's, particularly their behavior." She ran to Draco and then pawed at his leg until he scooped her up, placing the furry creature onto his lap.

"It took more magic than I thought it would. Were the sparkles necessary?" He said, stroking her fur. She chirped again, pressing her head against his hand.

"Sparkles are always necessary." She replied, nibbling his fingers playfully.

"What did it feel like? Her adjusting your spell, I mean." asked Hermione, having overcome the surprise of being bitten and returned to the couch.

"Like my magic was being pulled out of me. Adjusting the spell didn't really feel like anything, just a steady draw on my magic reserves." He answered after a moment's hesitation. "As Aeris said, I'm used to it so it's probably good that I did the spell. If it happened to one of you, you probably would have fought it, which hurts on both ends. And sometimes causes an explosion." Hermione considered it and Aeris curled up on her boyfriend's lap.

"How do you not fight it? Just let her sap your magic?" She asked and he nodded.

"You don't pull or push, you just let Aeris control the amount of magic. If you push magic towards her, whatever she's trying to do usually explodes or catches on fire. If you pull away, then it's just a lot of pain."

"Finding out just the right amount and practicing was fun." She murmured and Draco flashed a smile at her.

"That's because you didn't have to explain to anyone why your hair was singed or why you needed so many pain potions." He responded in a low voice to her and she chuckled.

"Good times." He snorted, looking up to find everyone staring at them.

"You're gonna need to come up with a name for her, if you don't want anyone guessing that Aeris the girlfriend and your Jarvey are unrelated." Said Harry, somewhat offended that he wasn't interesting enough for the Jarvey-girl. Draco looked at her thoughtfully but Aeris only yawned.

"I trust it won't be anything too horrifying, Elfy." With that, her eyes shut, and the only sound that came out of her was a gentle purr when he resumed petting her.

"I'll think of something later, it's not crucial at the moment." Decided Draco, who was not a fan of everyone's eyes on him. "Meanwhile, what's more important is how to get the Headmaster to agree to have Potter stay here for the remainder of the summer, since his relatives won't take him back."

"If they won't take him, then Harry should stay with me, at the Burrow! We'd love to have him." Ron objected and Draco shrugged.

"Either one works, though I think it might be best if he stayed here, since I understand that Remus is planning on adopting him. Professor Dumbledore can't fight that." Everyone gave him an odd look and he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why would Professor Dumbledore fight him staying at the Burrow?" asked Hermione and Draco gave her an incredulous stare before turning it on Harry.

"Are you telling me that they don't _know_? And _I_ do?" He asked, clearly finding this prospect horrifying. Harry looked nervous.

"I don't know how you know, if you're talking about what I think you are, but I've asked Dumbledore to stay at the Burrow every summer. He always says no." Harry said, bitterly, giving Draco a dirty look, who rolled his eyes.

"Save your glares for those who deserve them, Potter, and no I'm not one of them. I'm trying to help. I have my ways. As it stands, Harry shouldn't be at his relatives at all, he should be here, with Professor Lupin. Both of the Potter wills state quite clearly that if Sirius Black is unable to care for him, he was to go to Remus Lupin. Add in that Black's will says the same thing and you get that _someone_ is manipulating either the Wizengamot or Gringotts. Possibly both." There was silence following this pronouncement before Remus shook his head.

"There has to be a reason… How would you even have seen those wills? The goblins refused to release them until they finish their investigation into Sirius's supposed murder, which they still haven't. Draco gave him a pitying look.

"Professor, that is quite possibly the most flimsy and easily disproven lie I've ever heard, to the point that I'm insulted you even repeated it in my presence. Have you ever even tried to request the wills? You've been stated in all of them, which I'm guessing you didn't know since the formal reading that was supposed to occur, given both the Potters and Blacks status as old Pureblood families, never happened. Now that I'm thinking about it, Potter should have been receiving his Lordship training, which I'll bet a shiny knut hasn't happened."

"What are you talking about, Lordship training? I'm a Pureblood but I've never received any training." Argued Ron and Draco shook his head.

"That's because you're not the eldest and your family doesn't have a seat on the Council, which Potters do. In fact, he might have two now given that Black probably left his to either him or Professor Lupin." Remus's head snapped up at this, staring at Draco before standing up.

"Sirius didn't leave me any seat, he didn't have one." At Draco's raised eyebrow, he rubbed his temple tiredly. "I'm requesting the wills now. Harry, please come with me." Harry stood up silently and followed his professor down the hall.

0000000000

"Remus?" The man glanced down at the boy who was looking smaller with every step.

"Yes, Harry?" He made himself calm down and, after a moment, reached out a hand and settled it on the boy's shoulder. Harry immediately stepped closer, Remus's arm a comforting weight.

"I don't understand what's happening." He said quietly and Remus sighed as they reached the library, with its large fireplace. Remus ushered Harry in and shut and locked the door.

"Neither do I, Harry. Neither do I." He walked towards the fireplace and stood for a moment, hand hovering above the floo powder, and he felt a small hand take his left one.

"Who are we calling?" the boy asked, not acknowledging that he was holding his professor- and hopefully soon to be adoptive dad-'s hand. Remus took a handful of the green powder.

"I'm calling the Gringotts goblin in charge of the Potter and Black wills." With that, he threw in the powder and knelt, Harry sitting next to him in wait.

0000

"Let it never be said that you can't silence a room, darling." Aeris chirped, sitting up and stretching. Draco scratched her ear.

"I thought you were asleep." He said in answer, ignoring the other two in the room. Aeris shook out her fur in response and leapt off his lap.

"Nope. This form gets really itchy after a while, I'm gonna have to work on that." She moved to be clear of everything and appeared to melt upwards, suddenly looking like herself again. She shivered and walked back to Draco, flopping to lay across him.

"No one did any magic on you, how did you undo the transfiguration?" asked Hermione, feeling like an intruder watching the couple interact.

"The spell was holding me to that form and I removed it, it wasn't a true transfiguration, like you'd do on an object or something, closer to a glamour. Ish? Anyways, Elfy's spell wasn't even a spell, just intent with a lot of magic behind it. And I also truly dislike magic being done on me and that prevents it from sticking and properly changing my structure. That actually was probably what was itchy, the magic trying to get out of me. It was somewhere between an animagus transformation and a glamour." She shifted her head uncomfortably and Draco automatically cradled her, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. Ron was frowning.

"Okay, gross couple stuff done with, and can I just say Aeris, you could do better; how do you know all that about Harry?" Draco sighed.

"I know the stuff about Harry because I, for one, don't blindly trust the most powerful wizard of his generation and the defeater of Grindelwald and so on and so forth. But I'd rather wait until they return, it's not the happiest of topics and I'd like to only say it once." Ron shook his head.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would intentionally do stuff to hurt Harry." He said, crossing his arms. Hermione bit her lip.

"I can't see him as intentionally malicious. But he definitely has allowed questionable things to occur because he thought it was for the best. Who else would let four first years go practically unsupervised into the Forbidden Forest when he knew something was killing unicorns? Or any of the other stuff we've done, the Chamber of Secrets ringing a bell? If he thought it were for the greater good, he could do anything." Her voice trailed off and Draco nodded grimly at her.

"I believe that was his motivation, Granger. Merlin help us if it isn't."

* * *

I'm uploading two chapters right now 'cause I won't be on again til tomorrow night.

Monica- I won't be giving up on this story, even if no one reviewed, it just hit 100 pages in word and I have big plans (I'm thinking it's gonna be around 30 chapters, given that I'm about a third of the way through writing it) for it. I was just worried because I'm not really used to silence, my old account had a fair amount of people following so I was worried everybody hated it. I'm from Massachusetts, in the United States. Thank you so much for coming out to review though, 'cause it was bumming me out.

Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, and from the Harry Potter Wiki, in order of mention:

"The **Billywig** is an insect native to Australia. It is rated XXX, and is around half an inch long with the colouring of a vivid sapphire blue. The speed of the Billywig means that it is rarely noticed by Muggles, and wizards and witches only spot it once they have been stung."

"The **Fwooper** is a magical African bird with brightly-coloured feathers, which can include orange, pink, lime green and yellow. Listening to the Fwooper's song will drive the listener insane, so each bird must be sold with a Silencing Charm placed on it. The Charm has to be reinforced monthly, and a licence is required to own one of the birds"

"A **Kneazle** is a magical feline creature related to, and similar in appearance to, a cat. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard. They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. They can also safely guide their owners home. Because of their aggression towards certain individuals, Kneazles have a XXX classification by the Ministry of Magic _if_ they are not interbred with another species."

"The **Knarl** is a creature that greatly resembles a hedgehog, so much so that there is only one known (behavioural) difference between them: when food is left out for a hedgehog it will appreciate and enjoy the gift; a knarl will see it as an attempt to lure it into a trap and hence savage the garden of the householder who left the food. Muggle children have often been blamed for damage committed by a Knarl.


	10. Chapter 10

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"You called for me?" asked the goblin, walking through the fire and glaring at the two wizards.

"Yes, Griphook. I need to see James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black's wills, please." The goblin stared at him mistrustfully and he gestured to Harry.

"This is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and godson of Sirius Black." The goblin nodded, apparently satisfied, and snapped his fingers. Three folders appeared on the nearby table and he looked sharply at Remus.

"I expected to be called much sooner, we have attempted to get contact with young Master Potter for several years but his magical guardian refused us. Are you Remus Lupin?" He nodded and the goblin fairly snarled. "Then why have you rejected all of our correspondence? The boy has vitally important documents and duties that should have been taken care of _years_ ago." Remus shook his head.

"I was never told that I was a godfather and there was no reading of the wills. I didn't know." Harry looked between the angry goblin and Remus and then walked to the table and looked at the folders.

"I'm here now and ready to do whatever it was I was supposed to, Mister Griphook, but I don't know what's going on and I think we need to read this and figure it out." The goblin sent another nasty glare at the man and then followed Harry, hopping onto a chair and pulling the stack towards him. He gestured for the two wizards to sit, which they did, and pulled out a small, silver orb.

"That is a recording device, to register all that is spoken at this meeting. It also will cancel any other recording devices and soundproofs the room. No one can hear us from outside the room. Please state your names for the record." Harry and Remus both did so and Griphook took the first folder off the stack.

"This is Lily Potter's will." He opened it and skimmed the contents before handing it to Remus. Looking at Harry, he explained. "It declares Remus Lupin your magical guardian and godfather should Sirius be incapable. It also says that you mustn't be placed with her remaining family, Petunia Dursley, which is where I understand you've lived since their death." Harry nodded and Griphook sighed, pulling out the next will. "This is James Potter's will, which agrees that Remus Lupin should be your guardian and godfather, and that furthermore, in the event that he too is incapable, then are to be placed with either the Weasley or Longbottom families." This, too, was handed to Remus, who was pale. Griphook held up the final will. "This is Sirius Black's will, and the most troubling. He revised it one week before his death and it states that you are to immediately be removed from Petunia Dursley's household and placed with Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, or the Longbottom family, in that order, and that if this does not occur, then we are to contact the Magical Child Abuse Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Remus only glanced at the document that Griphook handed him before pushing away from the table, looking incredibly upset.

"Remus?" asked Harry, uncertain. Griphook snapped his fingers and a vial of blue potion appeared. He shoved it towards the man who downed it after a precursory sniff. Instantly, he relaxed into his seat.

"He is a werewolf coming off the full moon, the sudden knowledge of his failing put him into shock." The goblin said bluntly and the man nodded slowly, looking like he might cry. "I gave him one of our strongest Calming Draughts. While he… recovers himself, I must talk with you, Master Potter." Harry swallowed and nodded.

"What is it, Mister Griphook?" He asked and the goblin hissed under his breath.

"I dislike doing this type of inquiry, but this is clearly a situation that requires secrecy and I do not trust any of our agents. Therefore, I must perform the questioning. Is this acceptable?" Harry blinked and then, with a glance at Remus who was still blank-faced, nodded. Griphook snapped his fingers again and a large piece of parchment, quill, and dagger appeared. The dagger was set aside for the moment while he scanned the document.

"Your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Birth date?"

"July 31st, 1980."

"You have been living with Petunia Dursley, your mother's sister, since your parent's death?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, and her husband and son. Uncle Vernon and Dudley." He clarified and the goblin scribbled this down.

"Have you ever experienced abuse at their hands?" This was met with silence, while Harry floundered. "Master Potter, please answer the question."

"Can you define abuse?" He asked, finally, and the goblin set down the quill to stare at Harry for a long moment.

"Have they ever called you cruel names?" Griphook asked, finally. Harry nodded, mutely, and he heard a low whine. Looking at Remus, he was shocked to find him crying. Griphook sighed.

"Master Lupin, either be silent or leave the room, please. I must question Harry." Remus shook his head vehemently.

"I'll be quiet. Moony, just…" Harry took his hand again and Remus bit his tongue, holding in the distressed whine. Harry looked at Griphook who nodded approvingly at his calm.

"Can you tell me those names?" Harry paled and looked at Remus.

"I… Remus, please don't react, okay? Uhm." He swallowed and resolutely stared at the goblin, who was the very picture of impassivity. "Freak was the most common. Useless boy, on occasion. Unwanted, ugly, scrawny child." Another swallow and Griphook snapped his fingers, holding out the bottle of butterbeer to him.

"I believe that circumstances warrant more than water." He said simply and if Remus hadn't been clenching his jaw, it would have dropped at a goblin being _kind_ to a human. As it was, he had bitten through his tongue already.

"Thank you." Harry said, sipping the cold, sweet drink.

"Have they ever struck you?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Whenever I had a bout of accidental magic or when I did better than Dudley in school. Dudley and his friends liked to play Harry Hunting, where they would beat me up whenever they caught me." Remus's hand was beginning to hurt Harry's, he was gripping so tight.

"Can you describe life with them? Food, living quarters, what you did with your time?" Harry hesitated.

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I started at Hogwarts, then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom. I was fed the scraps left over from their meals, which I cooked, unless I was being punished; if I was in trouble, I didn't get food until Uncle Vernon said so. During the summer before my Second year, they put bars on my window and locks on the door. I was fed through a cat flap when Aunt Petunia remembered to. I was given a list of chores to complete each day, cleaning the house, caring for the garden. I wasn't allowed to touch my school things or have my wand, so to complete my summer assignments I had to sneak them under a floorboard or do them on the train ride. I was only allowed to let Hedwig out a few times a week because my Uncle feared that I would contact my friends." He took another fortifying drink of his butterbeer and Griphook finished writing all of that down. Finally, he finished, and looked up.

"There has been a severe miscarriage of justice here and I will personally investigate how this was allowed. I have only a few more questions for the both of you." At the two tired nods, he continued. "Who was the one to place you with the Dursley's?" A pause before Harry answered.

"Professor Dumbledore." It was a bare whisper but Griphook nodded, his face tightening like he ate a lemon.

"Master Lupin, are you intending on taking on your role as godfather?" Remus nodded seriously. "Very good. I recommend you adopt him as soon as possible, now if you can." The two wizards blinked but Harry hesitatingly nodded.

"Remus, I think we should.. I want to, if you do." Remus nodded as well, relaxing slightly at Harry's statement.

"I agree. Do you have the necessary documents?" Griphook snorted and snapped his fingers again, pushing the wills out of the way and retrieving the dagger. Another piece of parchment appeared in his hand and he put it on the table.

"Sign your full name and then smear your blood underneath the line." He ordered, handing it, a quill, and the dagger to Remus. He did as the goblin asked and then Harry followed suit, Remus quickly healing their cuts. The goblin swiftly took the document back and signed the bottom, pausing for a moment. "Would you like to hyphenate your last name or take on the name of Lupin? It will not affect your inheritance and is only aesthetic."

"Harry, if you change your mind later, then you can take my name, but for the time being I think it may be best if you keep the Potter name. We'll know and that's what really matters." Said Remus and Harry nodded, agreeing. Griphook then cut his own finger, smeared it underneath his signature, and the document disappeared.

"Congratulations, you're adopted. I will contact you, Master Lupin, within a week. I must go now and investigate as well as prepare yours and Master Potter's inheritances for perusal." Remus nodded and they all stood up. A snap of the goblin's fingers and all of the paperwork and other things disappeared. They walked the goblin to the fire place where he paused, looking seriously at Harry.

"Master Potter, I will be sending several books on Lordship and other matters that you should understand by owl. You should have been receiving tutoring since your first year and therefore I recommend you study hard. I will arrange for a private tutor instead of the class but it will be difficult to catch up." Harry nodded.

"I understand and I'll do my best. Thank you, Mister Griphook." Harry stuck out his hand to shake and the goblin froze before accepting it, shaking briefly. He then disappeared into the flame, muttering something about overly-kind victims. Harry barely had a second to contemplate that before Remus had him in a crushing hug, lifting him off his feet and squeezing the air out of him.

"Oof- Remus?" He gasped, patting the werewolf's back. The man took in a shuddering breath and then, gently, set Harry on the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Harry, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea any of that was happening, if I knew I would have taken you. Dumbledore.. Dumbledore told us that you just didn't get on with them, that you were just being a normal rebellious teenager, he never said that they were _hurting_ you." As he spoke, his voice went from wobbly distraught to fury and Harry just stepped back into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's not your fault, Remus. I don't blame you at all."

00000000000

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Ron spoke, finally. He was bored out of his mind, the two girls were reading their books and Draco seemed content to quietly stroke Aeris's hair while reading over her shoulder. No one wanted to chat or play chess or anything.

"I imagine that when Professor Lupin requested the will, the goblin in charge yelled at him, explained everything that I already told him, and then performed a quick adoption." Answered Draco, kissing Aeris's head.

"Mm, probably. I bet he's starting an investigation as well." Aeris murmured, turning the page and examining the picture of a Jarvey. "Did I look anything like this?" Draco studied it for a moment.

"Yes, but you had a much more attractive coat." She smiled and he twirled a lock of hair around his finger, tugging lightly.

"You two are really nausea-" He just sighed at the rush of water, shaking his head to get it out of his eyes.

"Ron! You got water all over my books." Complained Hermione, quickly drying it before they were damaged.

"No, _Aeris_ got water all over your books. Can you cast a drying charm, please?"

"No, you did because you're acting like a prat. You earned the water this time, suffer in silence." Hermione returned to her book, quickly engrossed in the history of wish magic. Ron sighed dramatically. No one cared.

00000000000

"You are never going back there, Harry." Remus declared, still clutching to Harry, who nodded.

"We just established that, Remus. Uhm."

"What, Harry?" He buried his face in his godso- no, _son_'s hair and sniffed happily at the scent of a healthy boy.

"I can't breathe." Remus squeezed tighter for a moment before releasing Harry and stepping back.

"Okay, I think I got that out of my system. Sorry for, ah, that." He said and Harry just smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I love hugs, I just like breathing too. But, I think we need to go tell the others what happened. We've been gone a long time, Aeris might've killed Ron by now." Remus nodded, arms twitching, and Harry mock-sighed, but there was nothing but pure happiness on his face. He opened his arms and Remus scooped him up again and Harry wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Never. Ever again. If they come near you, I will tear them to shreds, moon not required." He muttered into Harry's hair.

"Remus, I'm okay. You've got me now. I'm safe." He replied and Remus just rocked them, Moony needing to make sure his pup was alright and Remus needing something to keep him from murder.

0000000

"Mm, Draco, stop pulling my hair, I will turn the page when I'm finished. Professor and Harry should be finished or at least nearly there, Ron. Why don't you go and check?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Ron was rocketing down the hall for something to do. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Draco's arms. "I wonder what we should have for lunch."

"I kind of want take away, do you think anywhere could deliver here?" asked Hermione. Draco made a questioning noise at Aeris, who flicked his fingers away from sneakily trying to turn the page.

"I think so and if not, you, me, or Professor Lupin all know how to go muggle and can get it. Chinese, you think? I would love some fried rice and chicken fingers right now. Hermione nodded eagerly before realizing that Aeris was facing the other way.

"Yea, I've been craving lo mein. Do you have muggle money? I have some." Aeris waved her hand dismissively.

"I have credit cards, we'll be fine." Draco looked down at the girl, mouthing 'take away Chinese?' in confusion.

"We're planning lunch, which will be deliciously greasy not-actually-Chinese-at-all Chinese food. I think you'll enjoy fried rice and if not, I do have my backpack reserves." He nodded, satisfied and they all returned to their books, Draco once more trying to stealthily change the page.

000000

"We really do need to go back out there soon." Harry said into Remus's shoulder. Remus sighed.

"I know." He made no move to put the boy down and Harry chuckled.

"Remus, Ron's life may be in jeopardy. Or possibly just his pants- Ron's future children are in jeopardy." Remus sighed again.

"I know."

"Oi, I see how it is then!" grouched Ron, leaning on the doorframe. "Real nice, Professor, see how you like it when you've got a girl itching to hex your pants and I don't do anything to stop it." He grinned, not really offended, at catching Remus clutching Harry, who was wrapped around the man koala-bear style. Remus begrudgingly returned Harry to the ground and turned to his student.

"You brought her, well, her borrowed magic on yourself there, Ron, by mocking Draco. And I see you've earned another dousing of water. Haven't you ever heard 'Let sleeping dragons lie, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup'?" Harry snickered and Ron threw his hands into the air.

"Fine! All gang up on Ron now, guess you won't be helping a poor, cold boy dry off then? Hermione refused." Remus shook his head with a grin but Harry took pity, sending off a warming charm as well. Ron shuddered with pleasure at being able to feel his toes again. "Least one of you is nice still." He grumbled and started to walk down the hall again. Remus and Harry followed him, shaking their heads.

000000000

"So, will I be calling you Lupin instead of Potter now?" drawled Draco, examining Harry's happy face. He shook his head.

"I'm still a Potter, but Remus did adopt me." He answered and Hermione looked up from her book.

"That's great, Harry! Now you can stay with him instead of going back to the Dursley's." Harry grin grew while he nodded happily at her. Ron dropped back into his seat while Remus and Harry joined Hermione on the couch, Harry glancing questioningly at Remus's abandoning of his chair. Remus answered the unspoken question by muttering a quiet 'Moony' and draping his arm around the boy's shoulder. Aeris chuckled but shook her head at Draco, who shrugged.

"Who's hungry? 'Cause me an' Hermione are gonna call for Chinese take-away. Also, can they even deliver here, Professor Lupin? Or should I go get my shoes?"

"They won't be able to see number twelve, but Panda Garden has always been willing to deliver to outside Grimmauld Place. Do you have muggle money?"

"I do, now everyone figure out their orders and write it down for me." Aeris ordered, shutting her book and picking up Draco's hand, examining the perfectly manicured nails.

"Uh, Aeris? Some of us have never had Chinese." Pointed out Ron, cautious. Aeris sighed and slid off of Draco, walking into the kitchen, where she left her backpack. She returned shortly, digging around, and pulled out a battered menu, handing it to Hermione.

"Use this as an example, Hermione dear, and explain how food works to the boy. Professor, do you have their phone number?" He nodded, standing up and walking into the kitchen. They heard several drawers opening and shutting and he returned, triumphant, with a second menu. "Wonderful, now if you can help Harry figure out something to eat, this might work." Remus returned to sitting next to his son and they looked over the menu together. Aeris turned to Draco who looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me what my options are to eat?" He reminded and she blinked.

"Oh, right." She sat back down onto him and leaned over the couch. She tapped Remus on the shoulder and gestured to the menu.

"Of course, sorry Draco." He quickly cast a _Gemino_ and handed her the duplicate before turning back to Harry to decide their meals.

"What are you getting?" Draco asked as he quickly scanned the menu for something familiar.

"I'm getting one of the lunch meals; see in that box in the corner? I'm getting the one that has fried rice, chicken fingers, and crab rangoons."

"What are chicken fingers and crab rangoons? Muggles fry rice?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Magical things, Elfy darling, magical things. And it's not fried like that- it's plain rice that's panfried with soy sauce, egg, meat, sometimes vegetables. Chicken fingers are breaded strips of chicken breast that are then fried and dunked in duck sauce, no it's not actually made of ducks, I don't know why it's called that either. And crab rangoons are these crunchy shells filled with crab and something else, probably mayonnaise. Cream cheese? I'm not certain on that either, but they're good." He shook his head and she smirked. "You'll be trying both, they're really good, but for your own meal, I'd recommend getting a custom meal of plain rice, chicken and broccoli, and either beef teriyaki or chicken wings. You've eaten most of that before and I rather doubt you'll dislike it." He nodded, agreeing with her assessment, and handed her the menu.

"It sounds… Well, not good per se, but at least edible. The chicken wings are agreeable." She laughed and shook her head.

"Is everyone decided?" a chorus of yeses and she, once again, left Draco's lap and stood in front of everyone. "Did everyone write down what they want?" No yeses this time, because no one had and were doing so right now. After a moment, she collected all the menus and walked into the kitchen, pausing to dig around her bag for her wallet.

"How certain are you all that she's not planning on poisoning us?" asked Ron, who was both intrigued by the idea of new food and repulsed by some of the dishes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"The only one here who she might poison is you, however she rather hates potions. She's much more likely to make your magic stab you. Or possibly stab you herself, she's direct, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Draco, can you not sound so delighted at the potential murder of my best friend?" asked Harry, teasing. Draco let out a put-upon sigh.

"I suppose, Potter. If Aeris does kill you, Weasley, I promise to not be delighted at your death." Ron wondered how he was supposed to react to that and Hermione smiled.

"You'll only be joyous?" she asked and Draco nodded, mock severity on his face.

"I will restrain myself to feeling only joy."

"Why are you feeling joy?" asked Aeris, returning to the room and tossing the menus on the table as she passed it.

"You're going to stab and kill Weasley, but Potter doesn't want me to be delighted, so I promised I would feel only joy."

"Oh, I didn't know I was going to commit murder today. Normally I get a bit more notice." She replied and then wandered out of the room. "The delivery guy said it'd be here in ten minutes, apparently someone canceled an order that had all of our stuff in it and it was already cooked, so we get it, plus whatever extra." They heard the door open and shut and there was silence for a moment.

"She was joking, right?" asked Ron. Draco just smirked and got up to follow his girlfriend out of the door. Ron looked at the three on the couch.

"I'm wondering how likely it was she did something to get our order so fast. Normally they take twenty to thirty minutes." Remarked Remus.

"I can't see how she could, she can't do magic and it's not like she killed someone for their Chinese food." Another silence.

"But are you sure?"

00000

"Was it really luck or did you pull a string?" asked Draco, joining her on the bench. She automatically leaned against him and then, apparently changing her mind, shifted to straddle him.

"Luck" She murmured, staring at his lips and then bending to kiss him. She coaxed his surprised lips open, gently kissing him and reacquainting herself with his mouth. He slid a hand up her back to the back of her head, holding her there, and let the other rest on her arse, squeezing it gently. Slowly, she pulled away, and stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He questioned, bringing his hand down to cup her hipbone.

"You said I could, when we were alone. I wanted to." She leaned in again, but only kissed his cheek before sitting back. He considered her for a moment and she allowed him to stare, unquestioning.

"What's the real reason you and Weasley don't get on? And don't just say that it's because he's 'mean' to me, you and I both know that that's not it, it hasn't been since you made his magic punish him, and there are far worse things that he could be saying." Draco asked and she looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Aeris?"

"I've never had a person before, Draco." She muttered, finally looking up at him. "Hell, I've never had a friend, growing up everyone I knew was at least two decades older than me." Aeris paused again, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his and looking deeply into his eyes. "You were the first person that I talked to that I wasn't related to, then you were my first friend, and now you're my first person." They were silent for a few moments while Draco digested this, instinct making him keep the whirl of wonder, fear, and deep affection from his face, and she just watched him, her face equally unreadable.

"What does that have to do with Weasley?" She sighed, looking down and away from his eyes.

"Him poking fun at you, calling you ferret is all well and good- he's playing with you so I don't mind, threatening him is just funny. But _us_, our relationship…" His lips quirked slightly.

"Are you saying that you feel threatened by Weasley of all people?" Draco asked incredulously. Aeris pulled back to give him an unimpressed look.

"He's jealous. Not just of you, well, a bit of you, but he's mostly jealous of me, and not just for my quote unquote 'powers', though that does play a small part. He wants power and riches and charm so that he can impress people, you in particular." Draco looked horrified.

"Are you saying the Weasel has a crush on me?!" Aeris snorted.

"I'm saying that Ron's unconscious -and incredibly misplaced- attraction to you, despite being twisted by jealousy and mangled by righteous fury over your past cruel treatment, is now morphing into affection and admiration. So, sort of. I don't think he's realized that his feelings have changed yet but…" His eyes were wide and he looked faintly ill, and Aeris rolled her eyes, even as she relaxed fractionally. Draco shook his head frantically.

"No, no, I reject your theories. I understand being attracted to me, I _am_ incredibly handsome, but by Merlin's laciest g-string Ronald Weasley does not have a crush on me." He shuddered and she leaned against him, shutting her eyes, a relieved half-smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Elfy. Whatever you say." He rubbed her back for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, startling her off his lap and making her nearly fall to the ground.

"You were worried I would pick Weasley over you!" Draco gasped out, arms around his sides. Aeris scowled, a slight flush on her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up." She stomped away to stand next to the porch and he quickly pulled himself together, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. He got off the bench and walked over to the porch, hands blithely in his pockets as he chuckled.

"Oh… Merlin, I can't believe you could think that." She glared at him.

"You do remember that I could make your own magic set you on fire, don't you?" Aeris threatened, embarrassment mostly masked by her irritation. "Or perhaps tie you to Ron, since you love him so much. He'd certainly get a kick out of it." Draco put his hands up calmingly, stopping her.

"Aeris, dear, I did not mean to offend." He started, stepping towards her but she turned away, muttering under her breath about slimily charming politicians. "But the thought that I might choose a Weasel's…. sentiments over you is so ridiculous that I forgot myself." Draco slid closer and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "You, immensely powerful with the big threats yet supremely kind and forgiving, sharp as a whip and twice as fast or Ron's temper, appetite, and frankly, his smell? There's no contest." He murmured and she turned back towards him, examining him with narrowed eyes before softening and burying her face into his chest.

"No contest at all?" She asked in a small voice and he shook his head.

"I may be yours, but you're also mine." He replied and she held him tightly.

"Good." They stood, holding each other for a long moment before she pulled away, leading him closer to the road. They held hands and, a short while later, a car pulled down and stopped in front of them and a man got out.

"Uh, delivery to Grimmauld Place?" asked the man, looking at Aeris. She nodded gesturing for him to hand the bags to Draco. "Weird that you're getting your food out here." He commented and she nodded, taking the receipt from him and quickly signing it after writing in his tip.

"Have a great night and by the way," She touched Draco's elbow and flicked her fingers in front of the man's face, quickly turning around to walk towards the buildings. Draco followed, realizing that she had done some sort of memory charm, and together returned to number twelve.

"I retract my earlier statement, this smells wonderful." He said to her and she nodded with a grin.

"Told you so, Elfy.

* * *

Alright, I'm off to finish my schoolwork. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"Fooods here!" she shouted, locking the door behind her. Aeris and Draco walked in, Draco carrying both bags and setting them on the dining room table and she clapped her hands. "Okay, so I vote cheerful lunch and _then_ depressing and angst-filled discussion after, when I can summon however much chocolate cake and/or booze is necessary without _certain people_ eating too much and needing a too-nice person to give them a potion instead of letting them learn their lessons like a grown up, agreed?" Everyone blinked and Draco opened the bags, pulling out a styrofoam box and studying for a moment before glancing back into the living room.

"She's saying that she doesn't want anyone mentioning anything particularly serious until after we eat and is also offering cake and alcohol for the serious discussion. Take her up on that offer, she has the best stuff." He translated, setting the box on the table and pulling out another.

"They understood me." Huffed Aeris, joining him in setting out the food. "And if they didn't, then they would have understood when I threw something at them." She glanced at them and looked at the food. "Are you lot planning on eating, 'cause if not, I'm gonna be mildly annoyed." That got them out of their stupor and they all got up and sat down at the table, taking the box that Aeris handed to them after she smacked Draco until he sat down, much to his own confusion. Then, looking over the table, she swore and darted out retrieve her backpack. She reached in and pulled out several two-litres of soda and set those on the table, nodding happily to herself while everyone shook their heads at her brief departure from sane behavior.

"Aeris, come and eat." Said Draco, gesturing to the seat next to him. She sat down and opened the box, snapping her chopsticks apart and eating some of the rice. She watched, amused, as Ron and Draco stared at the chopsticks before transfiguring them into forks. Harry looked hopefully at Remus who rolled his eyes and transfigured them for him.

"Quitters." She teased, offering Draco a bite of her fried rice.

"Showoff." He replied before accepting it and wrinkling his nose, shaking his head at the taste. She shrugged and took a bite herself.

"Do you two ever stop being… coupley? It's going to be awkward if you pull stuff like that with her as a Jarvey." Commented Ron, who had overcome his fear of new foods after a brief sniff, and his fear of poisoning after seeing everyone else eat with no ill effects.

"You're getting better at not being outright rude, little knight." Praised Aeris. "Which is good, since I'll kill you if you soak my dinner." Hermione laughed and Ron pouted.

"Did you choose a name for Aeris's Jarvey form yet, Draco?" asked Remus, taking a bite.

"I've been considering Aphrodite, but I have the odd feeling that she may stab me if I tell her that." He answered and Aeris nodded.

"Good call, because I would stab you. Thankfully, that was not a serious suggestion." She commented, taking a plastic cup of duck sauce from the pile in the center of the table and dunking a chicken finger in it.

'Whipped.' Mouthed Harry to Hermione, who giggled around a mouthful of broccoli.

"What was that Harry? Something you'd like to experience, perhaps also with fire?" asked Aeris sweetly and Remus laughed.

"Draco, I think either Artemis or Athena might be better fit, if you're attached to Greek goddesses." He nodded, being too polite to speak with a mouthful.

"Or Neith, the Egyptian goddess of war. I think that'd fit her personality rather well." Aeris pinned her with a glare and Hermione swallowed nervously, before shaking her head.

"I rather think that were Draco to name me after a goddess, he best choose carefully lest he find unwanted objects inserted into his thigh."

"I've been considering other names, as well, along the lines of Amia, or perhaps Kalila." The boy in question said calmly, definitely calmly, as he speared a piece of chicken. Ron snickered at him before Hermione smacked the back of his head. Aeris apparently had nothing to add and dunked another chicken finger in duck sauce, offering it to Draco who rather begrudgingly took a bite. He looked at the food in surprise and she smirked, dipping it in the sauce and handing it to him.

"Told you so, Elfy." She murmured quietly, taking a few of them out of her box and dropping them into his and then stealing some of his broccoli. "Even trade."

"Seriously, it might be a bit weird if Draco's pet Jarvey hops on the table and starts feeding him." Aeris sighed and looked at Ron.

"As I understand it, no one has tamed a Jarvey before, which would make anything I did as a tamed Jarvey seem weird. What will definitely be weird is when I finally snap and you find yourself standing atop the Staff Table in the Grand Hall, naked, and singing muggle show tunes and what will doubly weird is that no one will know how to remove the spell because there won't be one to remove." Her knuckles were white under the table, squeezed tightly into a fist. Draco tapped her knee and leaned in to quickly whisper something in her ear, something that made Remus smile slightly in remembrance. Draco shifted his fork to his left hand, mentally thanking paranoia for his careful practice to be equally steady with either hand, and took Aeris's hand, rubbing it gently until she relaxed. Harry and Hermione shared an uncomfortable look while Ron seemed conflicted between retorting and pointing out their, once again, obviously-coupley behavior.

"I will act as close to a Jarvey as I am able to, Ron, but for the time being I am Aeris and Draco is mine, therefore I will act as such." She said finally, returning to her food, and Draco squeezed her hand. The boy looked like he was about to speak but Remus covered his mouth.

"Ron, if you get yourself doused by water and ruin our meal, Aeris won't have time to do anything because I will already have you stuck to the ceiling." Ron nodded, finally realizing that he had crossed a line, and he removed his hand, returning to his chicken. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Aeris spoke.

"So, Draco's told me a lot about Quidditch, but I have a few questions..."

* * *

Okay, so to anyone who wants to call Aeris a Mary Sue: That's okay, because that's your opinion and opinions are cool. But I really wish you wouldn't do so unless you're going to add why you think so because I don't see it. The definition I have of Mary Sue (taken from the lady who coined the term) is:

Universally attractive to all without explanation: Aeris isn't even universally _trusted_ by the entire four people who she's living with. Draco trusts her, and likes her a lot, but they're dating and I've not written much on what happened during her imprisonment beyond that Draco hung out with her and did schoolwork and through there, became friends. Hermione and Remus both have decided to trust her for the time being but they both know something that, at the moment, you guys don't (and that will be revealed much later, very hushedy hush secret). Ron doesn't like her and trusts her only because everyone else does, add in his jealousy of her having Draco and he and her are not the best of friends. Harry hasn't really interacted all that much with her at all but he's trusting her because she said she wasn't Dark and wasn't supporting Voldemort and has so far achieved her promise of giving him a family. I'd also like to add that so far, Aeris has met four other humans, so there's a limited amount of reactions that they're gonna get.

All-encompassing never-ending wonderfulness and skills to do all things: I'll admit that right now, that it feels like she's all powerful, but that's not my intention and there will be a bigger limit on her powers shortly, it's just that, at this point in the story, still alternating between talking about the past and planning for the future, and it would be out of character for her to be blabbing about her weaknesses. I would like to add, however, that she's not perfect, case in point would be her reactions to Ron- she's harping on him for temper and yet can't keep her own.

Bad writing: Opinion. I don't think my writings bad but if you disagree then that's your opinion. I can't really argue either end of this because it's opinion.

So, in short, I don't think Aeris is a Mary Sue and therefore the anonymous reviews of "Mary Sue" and criticisms aren't helpful because I don't see it. If you can, please elaborate as to _why_ you think she's a Mary Sue so I can either fix the problem or explain why I did it like that. Though I do see that none of those particular reviewers managed past chapter 5. Anyways, thank you for your critique, lacking of information though it was.

To the new followers: Hi lovelies! Thanks for following!

Qsklue: Thanks darling! I was hoping for funny.

Monica: Aeris is a secret, we don't get to know what she is yet. And no problem, I didn't want anybody confused on the creature terms 'cause I put so many obscure ones. Oh, and Jarveys will be better defined once we get to the school. I didn't figure out what a kneazle was until I found the Harry Potter Wiki, a lot of authors use them but not many define them. Thank you for your review!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
